Eternity for Love
by JadeGoddess
Summary: Not intended to be a MarySue Melethril and Legolas are able to spend their life together without anymore constraints but there is an issue of time that slowly shadows their thoughts of happiness. Due to writer's block, ch. 12 can be interpreted as the end
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings but I do own the characters and plot I have created for this story.

_Elves are immortal. Their beauty never ages yet they become wiser as they grow older. Some elves have given up their immortality for love. When two elves fall in love, it was said that they pledged eternity to each other. But what if you turned your back on love because you knew you had eternity?_

I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. I just kept running, tripping over roots, but no matter how times I fell, I kept going. Eventually the sound of water filled my ears so I knew I was close. I took tiny steps as I edged closer to the sound of crashing waves. I slipped my hand into the pocket of my cloak and took out a dagger. I traced my finger over the words carved in elvish.

_Life is always a two-sided blade _

"Life," I said bitterly. "What life?"

I fiddled with my braid. My hair crept down my back and often I would braid it so it wouldn't be a nuisance. In one swift stroke I had cropped off the braid. I held the bundle of hair in my clutched hand and let go. Some of the hair flew in my face but the strong winds blew them away. I walked forward until I knew I was close enough.

"The light will always shine," I whispered and took my fall.

I was prepared to feel the wind whip me like a stick and my heart beat for its last seconds of life, but he stopped me.

"Stop!" he yelled grabbing me from behind and wrapping his arms around mine so I couldn't break free.

"Let me go, you can't stop me!" I shrieked struggling to get out.

"The light will always shine, you said it yourself. Why have you given into the darkness?" he repeated my last phrase. He gripped tighter.

"There is no light for me, only darkness," I cried out. "I will always be in darkness," I stated before the sobs took control of me.

He held me there as I wept. His grip loosened slightly and then he did something unexpected. He began to sing.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How are you are from Home_

_Darkness has come (Mornie utulie)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Darkness has fallen (Mornie alantie)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Darkness has come (Mornie utulie)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Darkness has fallen (Mornie alantie)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_

Author's note: The last part was "May it be" by Enya from LOTR-FOTR movie soundtrac. The parts in brackets are actual elvish from the movie.


	2. A dream awakened

A Dream Awakened

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR but I do own my character and plot

"You can relax now, Melethril" Elrond's soft voice echoed in my head as he released his hands from the sides of my head.

I sank back onto my pillows and tried to loosen up my tense muscles when Arwen came in.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked concerned.

"No, it was a dream," I reassured clasping her hand. "A dream of someone trying to stop me from jumping."

"You have been having this dream constantly," Elrond said troubled.

"This man, can you remember anything distinct about him?" Arwen inquired.

"Well, he was singing in elvish. My back was facing him so I couldn't see his face," I bitterly uttered the last sentence.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, Melethril, we can talk about this later" he advised.

"Yes, later. " I answered wearily.

"I bring good news," Arwen announced after her father left.

"Oh?"

"Yes, the ring has come to reside here. A hobbit and his three companions arrived here yesterday with Aragorn. Father plans on calling a council. You can travel again!"

"I do hope so, but the council must decide whether I am permitted to go." I sighed climbing out of bed. I knew where she was going with this.

"I think I'll wear the blue dress for the council," I decided.

"Legolas will be there, his father sent him and two others," Arwen said quietly.

I was silent for a moment. "It has been many years."

_When the cold of winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come to the end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again._

**(LOTR FOTR soundtrack "In dreams")**__

_Legolas_

She was so radiant and yet so delicate. I could see her profile from miles away. Her hair, which had once been down to her waist, was now to her chin. Her eyes once sparkled but there seem to be no light in them. She was dressed in a dark blue gown standing at the edge of a pond. I walked closer to her. She seemed unaware of my presence as I stood merely inches away from her. Suddenly she turned her head, her undiluted eyes bore into me.

"Don't think I don't know you are there," she said.

"Your hair, it's short," I commented sliding my fingers through the roots of her cropped hair.

"You like it," her mouth curled into a smile.

"We all need change once in a while, especially us elves," I answered.

She laughed throwing her head back. I watched her as she took a deep breath.

"You haven't changed much," I said softly into her ear.

"No, not much." She replied placing her hands on my lower arms. She gradually moved them up until they rested on top of my shoulders. I gazed at her face as she held mine in her hands. I leaned forward and captured her lips.

"Welcome to Rivendell, my prince," she breathed against my lips.

_Melethril_

"Melethril," Elrohir's voice drew my attention to turn around from my sitting position.

"It is time," I stated turning slightly around.

"Yes."

I nodded slightly. "Very well." I stood up and allowed Elrohir to lead me down the hallway.

"Do you have it?" he questioned as we made our way to the outside courtyard where the council would be held. I could hear birds singing and the cascading rush of the waterfall.

"I always have it with me," I replied slipping my hand around my throat. I bushed my fingers over the smooth cold stone. There was a pattern of woven silver intertwining in a circle and in the centre: an emerald stone.

"We are here," he whispered as he led me to sit down behind Elrond on his right quite hidden from the view of everyone. Elrohir took a seat behind me. I heard footsteps come in and walk past me.

"We are here to discuss a matter of importance."

Elrond began to talk about some ancient legend, which I heard before so I listened with half an ear. Then I heard him speak of a name Frodo to step forward and place the ring on the marble pedestal. I heard his footsteps reaching to a stop and the stretch of his fingers as he pulled it out of his front pocket and gently placed it down. A ripple of gasps swept through the audience.

"So it is true, Isildur's Bane," a human voice reached my ears.

"Boromir!" Elrond's voice rang out. This man, Boromir was the son of Denethor, steward of Gondor.

Then in an instant the foul words of Mordor reached my mind. I winced placing my hand to my head. Vaguely in the background I heard Gandalf counteracting the words.

"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris," Elrond said. (AN1)

"I do not ask pardon of you Lord Elrond, for the Enemy wishes that its tongue be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is nothing but evil," Gandalf answered.

"No, this is gift, why not use the ring," Boromir argued. He had sat down and was now up on his feet again.

"You can't weld it, the One ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master," Aragorn said.

I had forgotten that Aragorn would be present and I turned my attention on him.

"And what does a mere ranger know?" Boromir snickered.

"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Legolas defended standing up beside him.

"Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir," he replied in shock.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor, you owe him your allegiance,"

"_Havo dad_, Legolas," Aragorn insisted. There was a moment of silence before Legolas took his seat again.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no King," Boromir spat out and he moved back to his seat.

"Why don't I just destroy it with my axe," a voice that I suspected was a dwarf. I heard a grunt and then something crack.

"No weapon of our make can destroy it Gimli, son of Gloin. The only way to destroy it is to cast it back into where it was made. One of you must take it to the cracks of Mount Doom."

"One does not simply go into Mordor, the Black Gate is guarded by thousands of orcs, not with ten thousand men could you do this," Boromir said.

"Did you not hear what Lord Elrond said, the ring must be destroyed," Legolas shot up from his seat again.

"And I suppose you think you will take, I would rather die than let an elf take it," Gimli boomed out loud jumping up on his feet.

The next few seconds was like being sucked up in a whirlwind. Almost everybody had gotten to their feet and started arguing. The voices pounded against my skull. I touched the side of my face rubbing a spot near my temple.

"I will take it," the hobbit's voice dimmed through the arguing. The arguing stopped and now our attention was on this hobbit.

"I'll take my stone to Mordor… though I do not know the way" Frodo said.

"I shall help you bear some of this burden," Gandalf said sorrowfully.

"By my life or death I shall protect you," Aragorn said standing up. He bent down to touch Frodo's shoulder. "You shall have my sword then."

"And my bow," Legolas announced walking over to them.

"And my axe," Gimli boomed causing me to jump. There was tension between the elf and the dwarf but no words were exchanged.

"The fate rests in your hands little one, but if this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it done," Boromir replied.

A ruffling in the bushes caused me to turn in that direction.

"Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me" Sam said proudly.

"No, it seems you are warily to leave Frodo's side even when he was invited to the council and you were not," Elrond said amused.

"We are coming too," Two squeaky voices declared.

"Besides you need people of intelligence to do this mission, quest… thing,"

"Well that rules you out Pippin,"

"Nine companions, you shall be the fellowship of the ring!" Elrond announced.

"Great, where are we going?"

I laughed out loud. Everyone turned their attention on me as I stood up. Elrond decided that it would be best to dismiss the rest of the council leaving Elrond and me with the fellowship.

"You prove a loyal friend, master hobbits. I see why you are so fond of them Gandalf," I answered coming up to stand beside Elrond.

"And what may be these hobbits' name?" I asked. I walked slowly towards them holding out my hand as a sign of good will.

"I'm Merry and this is Pippin," they introduced shaking my hand with great enthusiasm.

"What is your name hobbit?" I asked holding out my hand to the hobbit standing next to them.

"Samwise Gamgee," he answered shyly.

I smiled and switched my glance to the ring-bearer.

"And you must be Frodo Baggins, have you had the chance to see your uncle?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw him yesterday. He has finished his book." He said surprised.

"I know, your uncle and I met on his journey to Mirkwood,"

"He never mentioned an elf maiden in his story,"

"That's because we never met until your uncle resided here, my name is Melethril,"

"Melethril has come to seek your permission to join the fellowship," Elrond stated.

"Absurd! An elf woman," Gimli fumed.

I glared in his direction.

"Elven women are trained to fight Master dwarf. Apologize to the lady," Legolas demanded.

He walked over to stand beside me. I placed my hand on his forearm intending to calm him.

"Yes Gimli, an elf woman who is blind does not help much which is why I need a guide."

I felt the words slip out of my mouth. The fellowship partake Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas jerked in surprise.

"It is crucial that Melethril accompany you. The elven smith Celebrimbor was suspicious of Sauron's intentions and he decided to create magical stones from the four elements each a part of Middle Earth. However, after the fall of Sauron, the stones were separated in order to ensure that evil would not get their hands on them. Melethril's parents were the carriers of these stones and now they pass on to her," Elrond lectured. (AN2)

"How do we know you don't want the ring for yourself?" Gimli asked. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"My path is to find the stones not to take the ring," I answered.

"Even that, you are blind, useless without the sight of your eyes,"

I stared forward not knowing if I was looking into his eyes.

"Then I offer the stone willing to you, Gimli son of Gloin, but I fear you will not like the consequences" I answered. Reaching behind my neck I undid the clasp of my stone choker.

"You dare threaten me!" He said outraged. I gripped Legolas' arm tightly permitting him to advance.

"No, if you wish to know the truth then take the stone," I ordered.

I felt him reluctantly reach out his hand to the necklace held in my hand.

I felt power surge through my body as Gimli touched the necklace. The stone was rejecting him. The dwarf was shivering and then into shaking.

_The stone was not created for just anyone to weld. My mother was the bearer and her blood and magic flow in me. Do not tempt the forces of nature_

I finally let him go from my mind. He jerked forward and fell on the ground again. I loosened my grip on Legolas' arm.

"I think she should come," Frodo stated simply.

"Then it is decided, the ring bearer has made his decision," Gandalf concluded.

_Nightfall_

The hobbits were good people for company. They kept me entertained for hours, chatting and eating and then more eating. What an appetite they have! Finally I decided it was time to leave and so I quietly slipped out unnoticed. I was strolling through the gardens, which I knew at the back of my hand when I sensed a familiar presence.

"Something is troubling you, what is it?" I asked standing before Legolas.

"I am not quite sure about you coming on this quest," he said turning his eyes on me. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Remember when you came here to visit me,"

flashback

_I ran as fast as I could._

_"Legolas," I called out. People were chatting quietly when I emerged. _

_"Legolas!" I cried out again. _

_"I am here, Melethril," he answered coming up to me and taking my hands into his. _

_"I…" I stammered trying to find the right words._

_ "What is it, meleth-nin?"_

_"You still call me that after what has happened?"_

_"My love has not changed for you, it will never change,"_

_"Oh Legolas!" I threw my arms around him. He held me while I cried into his tunic. I lifted my head and sniffed a couple of times. I reached out my hand to touch his face._

_"I can't go back to Mirkwood, not for a long time anyways. My path is different from yours but I know we will cross paths. Will you let me follow mine?"_

_"I only wish to see you better, Meleth. That is all I desire,"_

_"And you will see it done, but now we must go our separate ways. You don't have to wait for me, if you wish you know that…"_

_My lips were silenced with his pressed against mine. Our lips parted for breath. "Legolas," I cried knowing this was goodbye._

_"I'll wait for you forever, for eternity." He placed the necklace that his mother gave him in my hand and then he was gone._

__end of flashback

Legolas circled his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest. My head rested comfortably under his chin.

"I fear what you said then will only come true again," he answered solemnly.

"My task is not yet complete, the fellowship is merely acting as my guide, nothing more,"

"We are not just your guide, we are your protection. I will protect you," he insisted.

I raised my head. "I know you will love, but there will come a time when you will have to let me go just like before. Will you be able to do it?"

He said nothing. "Legolas, promise me that you will let me go, you first role is to the ring bearer. Promise me!" I urged staring intently at him.

He sighed. "I promise," I hugged him with all my might knowing this would be our last moment of peace and quiet.

"Kiss me," I said wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He chuckled.

"I see you are still as demanding as ever."

"Of course."

**Author's Note: I have decided that my original character should be called Melethril, which means beloved in Sindarin. The English name for it (got this name from councilofelrond.com) is Frigg who is the Norse goddess of the earth, air and fertility. Well the first two count for her because of the elements but I don't think the third one applies. **

**AN1 I borrowed this direct quote from the FOTR.**

**AN2 There will be more history of the making of stones and about Melethril's past**

**Note how the lines of the characters follow closely to the movie. That is because when I was typing out dialogue, I could only remember the movie ones better.**

_Havo dad, Legolas- _sit down Legolas

_meleth-nin_- my love

Meleth- love (also notice that Meleth is part of the name Melethril so not only is it an endearment but a nickname)


	3. Parting of Rivendell

**The Parting of Rivendell**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR but I own the characters and plot I made up

"It is getting late, we both should get some rest," I suggested as Legolas and I walked hand in hand down the path. His long arms suddenly circled me and I felt the warm touch of his hand against my cheek. It was rather intoxicating. He rested his forehead against mine and gently brushed his lips on mine. He stepped away brushing a lock of hair away from my face.

"Sweet dreams _Meleth_, " he said knowing the next day would mean that our duties would once again separate us.

"And you as well." I replied holding his hand close to my heart. He kissed me again before departing to his own room.

When I entered, I fell onto my bed. I lay there starring into nothing before a few waking hours of dawn when I fell asleep. My thoughts drifted to my childhood.

We were on a picnic and being a curious person I was trying to catch a frog. I ended up under the water. My father thought I had drowned came after me but I surfaced up causing him to fall back. My mother couldn't help laughing at the sight of my father only to be pulled in as well.

"It doesn't matter whether I open or close my eyes, I still see nothing, nothing at all," I whispered.

"Melethril?" Elrond. I knew without a doubt he had heard me. I turned my head towards the entrance of my room.

"Are you going to sit down," I asked shoving the books to one side so there would be enough room for him to sit.

Elrond was studying me as he sat down.

"Time draws near Melethril, are you ready?"

"I am… tell me about my mother again Elrond."

"Your mother excelled with swords and archery. She left her home Mirkwood to be the apprentice of Lady Galadriel and that's where your parents met."

"I miss them," I buried my face into his shoulder. He put his arm around me for comfort.

"As do I. Your father was a valiant warrior and your mother was an extraordinary woman who had room in her heart for all those she loved, you remember that Melethril," he said placing his hands on my shoulder. He bent down and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Arwen will help you get ready," he said before standing up and exiting. I could sense Arwen hesitating to speak as she entered.

"I thought you wanted me to go out and travel, sister?"

Sunlight had poured in through my room. I came to realization that it would be a long time before I would return.

"I do,"

"What has happened?" I asked sensing something different in her demeanor.

"Estel, he told me that he wanted me to cross the sea, that it was a dream," she said bitterly. I extended my hand for her to grasp. She now sat beside me.

"No doubt your father said something to him but do not be angry with him. He does not wish for you to stay here," I reasoned.

"He even gave me back my necklace,"

"What did you do?"

"I told him to keep it as a gift."

"Then there is still hope, remember Arwen you said that to me when I thought I had nothing left in this world."

"There is still hope, thank you sister. Shall we get you ready?"

The garments of Lorien came first, which Celeborn had given to me as a birthday present. They fit me like a second pair of skin as well as a pair of boots the same colour. While Arwen attempted to do something with my hair as I began to put on my stones. The earth stone that was encrusted in a choker necklace went on first. Then came the water stone bracelet in which Elrond gave to me last night during dinner. During the end of the second age, my father gave the water stone to Elrond but the wind stone was unknown to anyone except me as so Elrond claimed. Gandalf says that the stones are all bound together so the stones that I wear will lead me to the others.

"Arwen I don't think it's going to work, my hair is too short." I cringed. You could say I was the first elf to ever cut her hair that short.

"You're right, but put this green hair band on keep your bangs away from your face," she suggested.

A light green sleeveless tunic was put on that fell to the tops of my thighs. Next came the armour, my mother's amour. Thraunduil kept the armour after her death knowing that it would come into my possession. A silver breastplate with green shoulder pads was attached first then I put on my silver gauntlets with green touched at the end and my leg guards made the same style. Finally my mother's sword hung from the brown leather straps bound around my waist and my father's bow and arrows secured on my back. I was ready to leave. I ate some fruit and bread much to the insistence of Arwen. Afterwards, she escorted me to the inner doors of Rivendell. The fellowship was already in attendance as well as the elves that were to bid them goodbye. I walked up to Elrond and held out my hands. He took them and squeezed them lightly.

"You truly take to your parent's daughter," he said proudly.

"I have the eyes of my father and the golden hair of my mother, yes I know" I smiled up at him.

"Have a care for yourself, Melethril. Much does depend on you," he warned.

"I know. I shall miss you," I leaned forward and pecked his cheek. I stepped back and bid farewell to Elrohir and Elladan each giving them a hug. Lastly I hugged Arwen tightly.

"Hope still exists. Take care sister. _Namaarie_!" I whispered into her ear.

"_Namaarie_," she whispered back.

I turned and stood with the fellowship. Legolas was already there to place me by his side. His hand grasped mine as Elrond said his farewell.

"Farewell and May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

I placed my right hand over my chest and extended it, as did Legolas and Aragorn. It was a sign of good wil and farewell.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf announced.

All was silent as Frodo turned towards the door and slowly marched out. After him Gandalf and Gimli followed by the other hobbits. I felt a tug and was slowly led out. Behind us, Boromir and finally Aragorn for I knew he would bid goodbye to Arwen once more. As we walked, I began to hear the sound of the waterfalls grow distant.

"I shall return back, this I promise," I whispered into the wind. I felt Legolas tighten his grip on my hand. I smiled at the gesture and walked on.

Our course was to remain west of the Mountains for miles and days. The land became rougher and more barren. Gandalf walked in the front with Legolas and I close behind. Then it was Gimli, the hobbits, Boromir and then Aragorn. The hobbits grew weary many times and I drew them a song so they would rest easily. I would also take the watch for them and Legolas would stay up with me for we both found it difficult to sleep. We would talk of the childhood and Mirkwood. One night, we were bullied by the hobbits to get some rest even though we elves needed little. And so we held each other in each other's arms and entered the dream world together.

"Aragon, may I sit?" I asked standing before him as he smoked his pipe. We were camped in Hollin, home of many Elves when it was named Eregion. Sam had cooked up some food as always. Boromir was giving lessons to Pippin and Merry. Gandalf was also smoking on the great boulders behind us. Legolas was on watch and Gimli, who knows where he was? I hadn't said a word to him since the day at the council.

"You need not ask, Melethril," he replied looking up at me as I sat down.

"I fear for my intrusion that you may not wish it. Tell me Estel, why do you push her away? She gives her love willing." I questioned.

He did not reply.

"Do not pretend you don't care for her, you still wear the necklace, that means something." I fingered the necklace he wore around his neck.

"What would you do? Would you listen to your heart or your mind?" he asked.

"It isn't my position to make that choice. It is Arwen's choice and hers alone. I will not speak of this again, Aragorn," I patted his shoulder before rising up and heading towards where Gandalf sat.

"Move your feet!" I heard him call out to the hobbits. I settled in front of Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion which I hope they aren't," Gimli's voice emerged.

I rolled my eyes. He was surely the most stubborn person I have met with the exception to Haldir except you can't compare those two together.

"I would say we are going the long way. Gandalf let us pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin would give us a royal welcome!"

I felt Gandalf tense: something drew him away from there but why did I feel compelled to go there?

"No Gimli. I wouldn't go through the mines unless I had no other choice," Gandalf answered solemnly

Gimli of course took his word because he was the leader and he respected that. I sensed Legolas had moved to the other side. In the background I heard the hobbits making noises and Boromir and Aragorn's voices mingled among them. I closed my eyes and began to draw the power of the earth to me. Then my concentration was broken by Legolas' voice. "Crebain from Dunland!"

I snapped my eyes open again. There was rush around me. "Melethril!" Legolas called out. I spun around and extended my hand for him to take. He grabbed it and led me under some bushes and we waited.

**What of the others? **I silently asked him.

**They all took cover **

He answered back and pulled his arm around me. The moment was tense and then a flock of them flew past our camp and then around us again. Legolas pulled me up and we all met from our emerged spots.

"Spies of Saruman. The path of the South is being watched." Gandalf spat.

"Where is our road now, Gandalf?" I asked coming up to him with Legolas.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Author's Note 

Meleth- love

Estel- hope; name given to Aragorn by Elrond when he was taken to Rivendell after the death of his father

Namaarie- Farewell (I believe this is Quenya)

Arwen and Melethril call each other sisters because Elrond and Melethril's mother were very close.


	4. Growing Forces of Evil

**_The Growing Forces of Evil_**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR but my characters and plot are mine.

The trail was steep and cold though the weather didn't affect Legolas and I. I could however feel the tremors of shivers from the hobbits. They were not use to this weather. I was assisting Merry and Pippin when I heard Aragorn call Boromir's name. Curious, I stopped which caused the hobbits to halt. Legolas who was walking ahead of me turned to check my sudden stop. I felt his gaze avert my face to look past me.

**What's happening done there?**

**Boromir has the ring**

"What is the hold up?" Gimli said irritated. He, Sam and Bill had also stop to see what was going on. They were slightly ahead of the hobbits and I, followed by Gandalf who was at the very front. I didn't reply and listened.

"Boromir, give Frodo back the ring,"

"I care not for such a thing."

"Well."

"I have a name Master Dwarf and if you think me slow it is because I am helping the hobbits." I stated.

I heard a growl and smiled taking up the climb again. And so we reached one of the ledges and the wind was harsher blowing snow in every direction. Gandalf used his staff to clear a path and with him Gimli followed. The hobbits by pairs were tucked under the cloaks of Aragorn and Boromir. Legolas and I treaded lightly on the snow quickly overcoming the others. I tangled my fingers into my hair to rid the snowflakes in my bangs.

"Legolas do you hear that?" I immediately heard a voice of chanting through the wind.

"I hear a foul voice!" he cried out.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. I turned to ask him how to counteract it but a loud rumbling sound was present above my head. Snow was coming down in chunks and it forced us to crouch near the wall of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf protested.

He climbed up and raised his staff trying to counteract Saruman's voice. My hand strayed to the water bracelet on my wrist but another quickly plucked it.

"No, you know you cannot hold the mountain!" Legolas reasoned.

I was about to argue when lightning struck the mountain and this time snow was sliding towards us.

"Legolas! Gandalf, get him back!" I yelled.

My heart beat hard against my chest and I found it hard to breathe as the few seconds that Legolas ran over to Gandalf and pulled him to the wall beside him. By the time he reached my side, the pounding noise of snow echoed my ears and I fell into darkness.

It was like drowning except I wasn't. My body felt paralysed and any struggle made me feel weaker. Suddenly a pair of arms pulled me up holding me close.

"_Meleth_, are you alright?"

We stood emerged in snow up to our chest. I took a couple of shaky breaths.

"Yes, yes I am fine. Hurry we must get the others out."

One by one the fellowship emerged from the thick snow.

"We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan to my city." Boromir suggested.

"Rohan leads us to close to Isenguard." Aragorn argued.

"If we can't pass the mountain, let us go under it, let's go to the mines of Moria." Gimli stated.

Moria, somehow Gandalf didn't seem comfortable with that.

"Let the ring bearer decide."

There was a moment as Frodo contemplated.

"We must get off, this will be the deaths of the hobbits." Boromir urged.

"Frodo." Gandalf directed.

"We will pass through the mines," he announced.

"So be it."

So we began to venture down the mountain. Later we made camp at the base of mountain. We had a small fire going and this would be one of our longer rests. I accepted a strip of dried meat from Aragorn and waited for night to approach. Legolas and I had been given the last watch.

"I do not wish to go through the mines," Legolas said during our watch.

I laid my hand over his.

"Nor do I, but we have no choice, not unless you want to be confronted by Saurman,"

"Nay, but I do not find comfort in the dark," he replied taking my hand and kissing it.

"Nor do I, _meleth-nin_,"

While the road was not too difficult to walk, there were many twists and turns aboard and I had to be led by Legolas.

"I have longed to see the Halls of Moria." Gimli sighed out loud to himself

"Then you shall see them for I desire to walk among the halls as well." I replied back. He was walking behind us and he seemed rather surprised that he halted.

"What do you know about them?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing for I only heard tales,"

"From whom"

"My father."

That seemed to shut him up.

We spoke no more after that and kept on moving. At last we reached the opening of the caves. The air was cold and I began to feel a sense of dread. I gripped Legolas' hand tightly as we walked closer into the opening of the cave.

I stood patiently by Legolas' side as Gandalf attempted to speak the words that would open the door. Nothing happened. After a few more minutes, the fellowship began to grow restless and scattered about.

"This is no place for a pony, even a pony as brave as Bill," I heard Aragorn's voice from across.

"Goodbye Bill," Sam said emotionally.

I glanced in Sam's direction before straying to Gandalf. He was still muttering, trying to figure out the password.

I twisted slightly in Legolas' arms. He seemed tense, but we both knew the reason for that.

"Do not fear, for I am with you." He whispered in my ear.

"That is not what I fear. Something is drawing me here. We must part once more, _meleth-nin."_ I spoke softly tracing circles on his chest with my fingertips. His arms tightened around me as I said those last words.

He turned his head and placed a kiss into my hair.

"I will not allow it."

"But you must, you have pledged an oath to protect Frodo, you must not stray from that." I reasoned with him tracing the contours of his face.

"I don't wish to lose you again."

"You will not lose me," I assured.

He said nothing and after a pause he asked, "How will you know?"

"I am not sure, but I think we will both know when the time comes." I laid my head against his chest again.

I closed my eyes around me I could hear the gentle ripples of the water. Something dark lurked there. I was about to mention something to Legolas when I heard the sound of stone grating at each other. The door had been opened. We immediately rushed over and stood before the gates. Gandalf stepped in first and the rest of us followed suit.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy a feast, red meat fresh from the fire. They called this place a mine… a mine!"

"This is no mine, it is a tomb." Boromir said.

"No, nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gimli howled.

Feeling as I was being watched I turned around to the hobbits.

"Stick together."

"Goblins," Legolas said and drew out his bow and quiver.

Boromir and Aragorn both unsheathed their swords.

"We should have never come here," Boromir said.

I gripped the hilt of my sword and began to let out my senses. There was the smell of death everywhere but it was the earth that screamed it out the most.

Suddenly, I heard shouts from behind me.

"Strider!" Sam's voice called out.

I turned to follow out but a spray of water blasted me.

"Frodo!!!" the hobbits cried.

I was about to move out, but Legolas held me back.

"Stay back, we'll take care of this. Stay with Gandalf."

I waited for a few moments but then decided to go out. Outside, there were the cries of Frodo and a strange sea creature. I came upon the other hobbits that were standing at the edge of water.

"Sam. Merry, Pippin, inside quick!" I urged.

"Legolas!" Aragon's voice shouted.

"Aim for the face!" Boromir yelled as well. I knew Frodo was safe, so I ushered the hobbits to grab the supplies.

"Hurry, inside!" Gandalf said and we all ran in.

The creature re-emerged despite Legolas' shot and its tentacles began to slither closer. However its body would not fit and so the cave began to collapse and we were forced to run into the dark.

Harsh breaths. A hand reached mine.

**I am here**

"So it seems we are forced to take the long journey through Moria. Be alert, there are far more foul things lurking in the shadows," Gandalf warned and proceeded to lead us.

I walked behind Legolas, touching his shoulder or arm to guide my way. The pathways were narrow so we had to walk in a single line. There were sometimes enormous lengths of stairways and then Legolas would take my hand and lead me up. We had been walking for quite some time when Gandalf suddenly announced that he had no memory of the place. With the exception of Legolas, we all sat down around some rocks.

"Merry?" Pippin said.

"What?"

"I'm hungry," he said.

I was sitting next to the hobbits and couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. They were never used to these kinds of conditions.

"Just think about all the food you can eat once we get out of there, Pippin," I said.

He seemed to brighten up and starting chatting about food with Merry.

I forced a small smile on my face but it didn't last very long.

**We are being followed**

**It is Gollum, what should we do about him?**

**Nothing, Gandalf must have good reason to let him follow**

**I wonder how long we will be here**

_Closer, come closer._

_We wish to play._

I frowned. Where had that come from?

"Melethril?" Legolas questioned.

I waited a few more seconds and when I heard no more voices, I took Legolas' hand and we began to walk again.

"He remembered!" Merry rejoiced. I snapped quickly out of my mind speech and stood up along with the others.

"Behold the great realm and city of the Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said.

"Well that's an eye opener," commented Sam.

It didn't take long before to pass through the great hall but suddenly Gimli left our group.

I let Legolas lead me to where Gimli had fled. When we reached the interior, Gimli was already weeping.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, I feared it was so," Gandalf said regretfully

_Closer, closer_

I strayed from Legolas as Gandalf began to read the book. His voice was tense and hushed as I moved closer to the tomb. My fingers skimmed the cold surface.

Who are you?

_You already know._

Where are you?

_Come and play we'll show you_

BANG!

I lost my train of thought and turned to that noise. It rattled and banged causing our faces to look in every direction.

We all seemed to hold our breaths and after a few moments everybody relaxed.

"Fool of a Took, next time throw yourself in," Gandalf snarled.

There was no time for sympathy for there was another sound.

BOOM. BOOM. We remained still.

"Orcs!" Legolas detected.

There was movement again.

"Stay with Gandalf," I heard Aragorn say to the hobbits.

I walked up to Legolas who was gathering up spare axes.

"Melethril, stay as close to Gandalf as you can," he said bending down to pick up axes to bar the door.

"Be careful." I replied.

He paused a moment to touch my cheek. "I will, now go."

I stood with the hobbits now, as we are stand waiting for them to come. Gimli came to his senses and was ready to fight. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas stood in front of us readying their weapons.

_Melethril_

You know my name as well

_Of course, you are bound to earth and water you are bound to wind as well_

How do I find you?

_Soon you'll be able to play with us_

"For the Shire!"

I snapped out again. This was the second time but I had no time to contemplate for orcs had broken in. I pulled my sword from its sheath and fought with the others. Time seemed blurred to me, I had heard the bellowing of a troll but paid no heed to it. I had other things on my mind. Orcs circled around me and the fight must have left me strayed from the others.

_Behind you_

I spun around and plunged my sword into an orc. I leaned against a stone column and wiped my forehead. I heard an anguish cry. I ran towards it and discovered it was the troll. It had been defeated.

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Thank the Valor! I have been looking for you," Legolas cried running to me.

"I was fighting some orcs back there," I gestured with my arm.

"Legolas, Melethril!" Gandalf called to us.

We went over to him and the rest of the fellowship was there. Frodo had been hurt but wearing Bilbo's gift of mithril, he survived.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Quickly, to the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf said.

We fled running back through the way we came in. Within seconds we were surrounded by orcs. Legolas hovered protectively in front me preparing his bow.

BOOM! BOOM!

The orcs fled back into the tunnels and holes they had come from. However, it was something that scared them. We remained standing where we were waiting for Gandalf's command.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog, this is beyond any of our skill, run!"

_Closer closer closer_

Their voices grew louder and clearer in my mind as we fled. I paid no attention to anything around me and I was lucky for Legolas lead me. At last we had reach the bridge and we began crossing.

"You cannot pass!"

I had reached the other side and I turned to hear Gandalf not with us.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf spoke to the Balrog. A demon of evil so close to me and yet my mind was not set on that.

_Jump_

I felt my feet move along the ground. The magic was so close to me. Someone gripped my arm. I stiffened and turned around. I had not wanted this moment to come.

"Let me go, Legolas." I urged.

"I can't." His voice was so full of sorrow.

"You must."

I took a step forward and another. He did not stop me but did not let go. Finally we reached a point where we could no longer hold onto each other.

_Amin mela lle, _Legolas 

I looked one last time in his direction and then turned to walk toward Gandalf. Before I could reach him, it was already too late.

"Fly, you fools," he sputtered and then he was gone. I ran to the spot where he was before.

_Jump jump_

"Melethril," Aragorn tugged at my hand. I jerked it away.

"No, this is where we part Aragorn," I began to walk away from him.

"This is dangerous, you will have no one to protect you!" His words caused me to turn around.

"Legolas let me go, will you?" I asked. "You must make for Lothlorien, _namaarie_ Aragorn"

"_Namaarie,_ my dearest friend," he bid.

I walked straight until my toes curled over. I was at the edge.

_Jump._

I took a deep breath and fell.

**Author's Note: You may have noticed that I used dialogue from movie. **

_Amin mela lle_- I love you

_Namaarie_- farewell (Quenya)

_meleth-nin_ my love

_meleth_- love

****


	5. Hark in the Wind

_**Hark in the Wind**_

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, etc, etc.

It was the most exhilarating feeling, almost like I was flying. The wind was blowing the hair back from my face.

_Come catch me if you can_

I reached out my arm and sought my hand as the air rushed through my fingers.

"Stop playing games with me, show yourself!" I demanded out loud.

_We are right in front of you_

"It would help if I could see," I muttered to myself.

I fell deeper and deeper within the mines. I had no idea if Gandalf was nearby. We had only jumped within a few minutes, but I could already feel that his presence was gone. Time was drawing near and I had to get that stone.

"Give me a clue, something," I pleaded. The power of the water stone was now singing in my ears. I was drawing near water.

_Use your stones_

My stones. I had once told Gimli that the stones were bound to me because of my blood. I touched my hands to the two stones on my wrist and neck. If I only knew the words.

"Mother, help me!" I shouted out loud.

Somewhere in the back of my head, a voice perhaps my mother's called out to me. It was so long ago that I had thought of my mother. My lips now spoke the last words she said to me before she passed away.

_Thy elements bind. Earth is to Water is to Wind and in all three come forth Fire._

I reached out my hand once more, but this time I felt a tingling feeling in my arm. I enclosed my hand into a fist and plunged into the icy water.

_"Such a beauty, it would be such a shame to waste you."_

_"No one can force you to look into the mirror but if you don't wish to see, then you will not be able to see at all"_

_"Their blood is split on my hands, there is no redemption."_

__

_Haldir_

"You breathe so loud, we could have shot you in the dark," I sneered stepping forward from my hidden spot among the trees.

I studied the group before me. There were two humans, an elf, a dwarf and four strange looking childlike men.

"We seek refuge in Lorien. Orcs are pursuing us," one of the men spoke holding his hands up. Underneath the ragged clothing and dirty appearances, Aragorn was speaking in front of me.

I signalled for the archers to lower their bows and gestured for the group to climb up the ladder that had fallen down at my whistle.

"It has been long since one of our kin journeyed to Lorien, _mae govannen Legolas Thraunduilion_," I welcomed him.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_," he replied back.

"_A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen_." I welcomed.

"Speak in a language that we know of," the dwarf protested. He had been placed in between Legolas and Aragorn. The others were behind.

"We have not had dealings with dwarfs since the Dark Ages," I sneered.

"Well you know what this dwarf says…" he began to speak in another language.

"That was most rude," Aragorn said to the dwarf clapping a hand on his shoulder. I didn't pay attention to that for another presence, which I had already sensed before their arrival, was closer than ever. I stepped forward so that the hobbit that bore the presence could see me.

"You bring great evil here, you cannot go any further," I stated to Aragorn and walked away from their party. Aragorn quickly followed me while Legolas chose to stay back away from the others. It seemed he had other things on his mind.

"I ask you to reconsider Haldir. We both know that we cannot go back. Will you keep us here forever?" Aragorn asked.

"I will not allow such evil to pass into Lorien," I firmly stated.

"I cannot think of where else we can venture. It was Melethril that suggested it."

"Melethril? She was with you? You did not mention her earlier." I said irritated and eager at the same time. Many years since she had dwelled in Lorien and the Lady had not mentioned anything of Melethril, perhaps she didn't know. No, the Lady sees all. My mind was swarmed with questions but Aragorn interrupted my thoughts.

"She had to remain behind but before we left she told me to go to Lorien. Will you help us?"

I nodded and went over to the party.

"You shall follow me," I commanded. They all stood up and I began to lead them into the city with my archers.

"Haldir, you two spoke of Melethril. Why did the Lady not mention her to us?" Orophin questioned coming up beside me.

"I don't know." It was my only reply.

I had led the fellowship to my Lady and Lord. I had listened in horror as Legolas' recounted Gandalf's death and I had watched, as the fellowship was led to their sleeping quarters. Now I was riding towards Moria with my brothers.

_Haldir you have many questions, but now is not the time. You must go and find Melethril for she has finished her task_

_Where would she be?_

_I have sent Gwahir to fetch her. Ride out to the direction in which the fellowship came and you shall find her_

Two days I have been riding out and no sign of her. Where was she? Was she hurt? Finally at the urge of my brothers we decided to venture to the borders of our woods hoping she might be among the trees.

I heard a whistle and immediately rushed over to the sound. I emerged through the trees to find Rumil and Orophin standing in front a large mellyrn tree.

"Have you found her?" I asked taking a step forward.

They took a step apart and I saw a body slumped against the base of the tree. I crouched down and lifted the hood of the cloak. I inhaled.

"She does not seem to be asleep but in a daze, brother. We tried to talk to her but maybe you can." Orophin said.

"_Nin mell muinthel_" 

She did not reply but she was mumbling something under her breath. Suddenly she began to convulse violently.

"Melethril!" I called out gripping her shoulders tightly with my hands.

Her body stopped squirming. She raised her head a little and softly said, "Haldir?"

"Yes it is I"

My voice seemed to calm her but then suddenly she tensed.

"Haldir…make them stop. I can't… make them stop!" she cried out burying her face into my tunic.

"Make who stop? Melethril!" I place my hand against her forehead.

"She is with fever," I looked up at Rumil and Orophin.

"We must take to the Lady now," Rumil replied.

"Haldir!" Orophin yelled.

I immediately looked down at Melethril. Her eyes seemed dim, her body felt limp.

"She's fading. There's no time to take her back," I panicked.

"Help her Haldir," Orophin urged.

"How?" I growled.

"Remember that time when she healed one of the archers, she touched his mind and brought him back into the light. You have to call her back."

I brushed her bangs away from her face. I held her closer so that our foreheads were touching.

_Lasto beth nîn Melethril, tolo dan nan galad_

I dreamed of my parents. My mother's golden hair and blue eyes were such contrast to my father's pale silver hair and peridot eyes. He whispered something in her ear and from the look in her eyes I knew what he had said. They then kissed under the moonlight. Suddenly they broke apart. My mother was holding her abdomen with one hand and the other grasping my father's arm. This was before I was born when I was still in my mother's womb. I watched on as my father placed his hands on my mother's stomach. The image began to disappear.

"No don't go!" I pleaded.

"Melethril, come to me. Come back into the light."

Galadriel's voice was strong and demanding.

"No, I want to stay with my parents!"

"Your parents would not wish for you to choose death for them. Think of the people who will grieve your death."

I immediately thought of Legolas. What would happen to him? Would he slip into oblivion like my mother and eventually let himself be killed carelessly?

"I do not want this burden!" I despaired.

"And who else would you want to entrust this task? Only you will be able to control the elements, for within you have your parent's blood. They are bound to you as you are to them." I bowed my head.

"There is no other way, child," she spoke.

"I know," I regretted and then let the light draw me in.

Galadriel appeared as beautiful and serene as she was always. She took me in her arms and her light infused into my body. She began to sing softly and slowly I drifted to sleep.

My ears were keen and sharp. I could now hear the padding of feet across the floor and quiet whispers. I groaned and shifted between the covers.

"How long?" I asked.

"You have been with fever for three days. If it weren't for Haldir I would not have reached you in time."

"Haldir? What happened? Did something happen to him?" I asked in alarm.

I felt a cool hand on my forehead. "Do not worry Melethril, all is well. You need your rest now. Go to sleep."

I awoke again, but Galadriel was not with me. There was someone else in the room, a familiar presence.

"Niphredil?" I called out.

Niphredil was my close friend who upon her first glance disregarded my disability. I admit I am even the matchmaker of Rumil and her.

"Melethril, you are awake!" she rushed over and clasped my hand.

I smiled weakly at her and attempted to sit up.

"Here, I'll help you," she guided me with her hands and I was now sitting comfortable against the headboard surrounded by pillows.

"I would hug you my friend, but I am too tired and sore," I pondered the last thought. How my body felt like it was prickled with a dozen needles.

"You gave us quite a scare! Haldir came running into the Lady's room with you in his arms. You were so pale and your eyes…" she trailed.

"Hush, I'm alright" I soothed her holding her hand.

"I've missed you Melethril. You never came to visit ever since we journeyed to Rivendell together."

"I wrote you letters, well I got Arwen to write them for me," I defended.

"It still wasn't the same."

"I'm sorry. There were some things that I just had to deal with alone."

"And did you happen to cut your hair alone as well?"

"No, Arwen helped me cut it. At least your reaction was better than the twins; they were in shock for days. Every time they saw me, they kept repeating 'she cut her hair'!" I exclaimed.

She giggled and impulsively hugged me.

"I forgive you. You are back, that is what's important."

"Now how about a nice hot bath?"

I felt refreshed after the long bath. My hair was washed and brushed out; Niphredil scrubbed off every dirt speck from my body. We were chatting when there was knock at the door. She got up and answered it. There were some whispers and then Niphredil came back in.

"Melethril, you have visitors,"

Before I could guess hands and arms bombarded me.

"Rumil! Orophin!" I exclaimed happy to meet them again.

"Welcome back!"

Someone cleared their throat and the brothers detached themselves from me.

"Haldir, why do you always spoil the moment?"

"You would choke your _mell muinthel_ to death?"

I laughed heartily. "I see you three haven't lost your touch at all. Niphredil how do you stand them?"

"Oh, you just don't. You smack them instead."

"I resent that, _meleth-nin_!" Rumil proclaimed and he swooped her in his arms.

"What Rumil is trying to say is that you gave us quite a fright Melethril," Orophin explained.

"I don't remember much except hearing you three for a second and then I saw…" I hesitated. Did I want to force myself to remember the horrors of my past?

"You were feverish when I found you, Melethril," Haldir spoke up. I inwardly sighed with relief for his interruption.

"If it weren't for Haldir, you might have not made it," Rumil replied releasing Niphredil.

"What do you mean?" I shot a look at Haldir. He was standing away from us, in the shadows.

"He touched his mind to yours keeping you in the light until we could get to the Lady."

"Thank you," I whispered. There was silence.

Niphredil cleared her throat. "Well I suppose we should leave you two to talk."

With that she shooed the brothers away and gave me one more hug. "I am glad you are back."

"Me too." I answered.

Finally we are alone. We said nothing. We did not need words to understand each other.

I patted my hand on the edge of my bed indicating that he should sit. He walked over slowly and pressed his weight onto the side.

"You are thinking of the past again."

_Haldir_

Flashback

She was sitting across a stone bench with her arms circled her knees. I hesitated when I was within distance.

"You don't take no for an answer do you?" she asked as I approached.

"You seemed disturbed," I sat down at the edge. "What ails you?"

Her back was turned to me but I could tell that she was trying to control herself from breaking down.

"I hate how people presume that I'm surrounded by glass so I can't hear what they are saying," she said shaking. I walked closer.

"Why do the tears never stop?" she whispered. Water glistened from her eyes. I laid my hands on her shoulders.

"Melethril, look at me," She kept her head down. I lifted her chin with my hand and training my eyes on hers.

"It's hard for you, I know. Everyday is like a challenge for you, but don't take for granted when someone offers help because chances are they care deeply for you."

"Sometimes it's just so frustrating. I want to heal," she choked out.

"You **will** heal," I said strongly. "Shedding tears is a way for your body to heal. Gradually the pain will diminish so let them out. I just want you to know that I am here for you."

She looked down and when she raised her head again tears were streaking down her face. She buried her face into my tunic. I held her while she cried. Eventually she stopped and withdrew. I wiped her wet cheeks.

"Only you would have the nerve to approach me, thank you."

"You are very dear to my heart, I couldn't stand there and let you fall into grief."

I took her face into my hands and placed a light kiss on her forehead. When I pulled back I found her staring at me, her eyes expressionless.

"Is the Lady enough for you, Haldir?"

I paused only for moment before I replied.

"Yes, it is enough."

"Then it gladdens my heart to know."

End of flashback

I felt something cold against my face. I looked over to Melethril who was sitting up against the bedpost.

"You are thinking of the past again."

I took her hand and wrapped her long slender fingers around mine.

"It has been too long since you have come to Lorien," I replied.

"I regret I could not come earlier, but I feared at that time I journeyed to Rivendell, my heart was not completely healed. I have changed." She sighed wistfully detaching her hand from mine and running them through her hair.

"So I have noticed, when did you cut your hair," I extended my hand to tuck in one of her loose strands.

"A while back, it was easier this way. I could take care of myself." She shrugged.

"The fellowship left the day I was sent to find you," I brought up.

"Then Aragorn took my word. How are they?" she inquired.

"They are all fine." I reassured.

"That is good," she simply stated.

"Melethril…" I started to speak.

I was silenced by the touch of her hand on my face again. She did not speak as she began to trace the side of my face with her fingertips.

"Sometimes I fear I will forget what my loved ones look like,"

"You won't forget what I look like, the memory is already in your heart,"

"Yes," she answered looking distantly past me.

She reverted her eyes back onto me.

"Is the Lady enough for you, Haldir?" she asked again.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Then we shall speak no more of this matter. Now, take me outside for I wish to be among the trees again."

Sindarin translation

_mell muinthel_ Dear sister

_Nin mell muinthel _My dear sister

_nin meleth _My love

_mae govannen Legolas Thraunduilion- _welcome Legolas son of Thraunduil

_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien- _Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien

_A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen- _Aragorn of Dunedain, you are known to us

_Lasto beth nîn Melethril, tolo dan nan galad- _Hear my voice Melethril, come back to the light

The last four lines I got from councilofelrond.com

Author's Note: A bit of information that you might find interesting is that Middle-Earth was the home of the humans in the Norse creation myth.


	6. Bitter Memories

**_Bitter Memories_**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but Melethril, Galen, etc and plot are mine

_Melethril_

It had been many years since I had walked under the trees of Lorien. I slipped my arm through the crook of Haldir's elbow and together we walked among the trees. The dew of the grass brushed against my slippers. The pulse of the trees drew me into the light. I suddenly halted and tilted my head up in the sky.

"Do the stars look as bright as they always were, Haldir?"

I felt him studying me as I continued to raise my face up to the sky.

"Yes."

"I miss the times we would just lie on the grass and stare at the stars,"

"Those were the old times when we were still young."

"Still every birthday I would look upon Elbereth and wish," I mused.

Haldir abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"What?" I asked concerned at his sudden behaviour.

He chuckled. "Do you not remember your own birthday?"

"Valor! I have forgotten. I have been caught up in so much…Haldir?" I trailed. I sensed him stiffened beside me.

"The Lady has spoken to me, she wishes for me to bring you to a dinner celebration," He informed.

"My birthday celebration," I inquired.

"Perhaps," he replied secretly.

I laughed.

It was more than a dinner celebration. For one night I would forget my troubles and be among my kin. Rumil and Orophin kept our company entertained and Niphredil asked me about Rivendell and the fellowship. Next, they presented me with gifts. Celeborn gave me a pair of gloves, which fit my hands like skin. Orophin sang me a song and Rumil gave another charm for my bracelet. I had not worn my bracelet when I left Rivendell, but I wore it on the necklace Legolas gave me. My thoughts now strayed to him and wondered where he was and if he was all right. I was quickly interrupted when Niphredil called my attention to receive her gift.

"I sewed something for you, but it went well with Haldir's gift so he has it." I clasped Niphredil's hand thanking her silently.

He quietly placed a thin silk cloth in my hands.

"What is this?" I fingered the soft material. I traced my fingers over the patterns. There were intricate weavings of leaves and flowers sewn in.

"This was your father's. He bade me to give you this when the time was right," he answered flipping open the flaps.

I tentatively reached my fingertips out and touched something cold. There were engravings on it and I began to trace them. _Life is always a two-sided blade _

"My father's blade!" I gasped. This was the same blade I had dreamed about. Was this a sign or a message?

_You are troubled, young one_

_This all means something_

"I hope it will serve you well." He said as I clasped the handle.

"Thank you," I touched his arm. "I will honour my father's wish."

"You are satisfied with your gifts Melethril?" Galadriel asked me later when we were walking.

"Very much, but to be honest with you, I had forgotten." I confessed.

"You have not received my gift yet but first I must show you something." She led me to her grove and mirror.

"Will you look?"

"Nay, for I have not the sight to see."

"Have you ever wondered if your stones could communicate with you through images?"

"I do not know if I wish to see such things."

"Perhaps the water wishes for you to see," she drew me nearer and left to fill the mirror.

"Go on, child," she urged standing her distance away.

I reached my hand until it was hovering over the water. I could feel the pulse of the power within me and then images began to flash before me.

_"Ada! Wake up!" I shook with all the strength in me._

_"He is resting, child," Galadriel soothed placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned and pulled on her dress._

_"But ada looks so pale and he seems different," I said confused._

_"Oh, little one! Once he wakes up he will be so happy to see your face," she took me in her arms._

_"Can you not help him Galadriel?" I pleaded to her through streamed tears._

_"I'm sorry little one. There now, don't cry. Your father wouldn't want that?" she said wiping the tears away._

__

_"Nana?" I spoke hesitantly walking to her turned back. I sat down beside her and hugged her._

_"Nana, you should go outside and take a walk. Breathe some fresh air." I said._

_Still she said nothing, looking blankly into oblivion. I was suddenly consumed with anger and hurt. I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders shaking them._

_"Why do you bring this upon you? Am I not worthy enough for your love? Why must you shut me out? I just want… want you to love me!"_

_Each word I said pierced her heart. When she looked at me, I saw so much grief and sadness that I fell to my knees._

_"I'm so sorry… so sorry" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her._

_"Melethril look at me," she commanded. I glanced up with the wetness of tears._

_She dried my tears away and sat me on her lap._

_"I am the one who should be saying sorry. You are still young Melethril, you have so much to look forward to."_

_"Nana, I don't wish for you to leave me!"_

_"The time will come, my daughter. Just like your father. Your pain will diminish eventually, but always remember that you are always in my heart,"_

__

_Something felt wrong. I could literally feel the presence of death. I turned and ran._

_I reached the courtyard and already it was crowded with people. I weaved my way through and halted._

_"Nana!" I cried moving to her. I sank to my knees and cradled her head in my lap. _

_Her eyes fluttered and her green orbs stared at me._

_"Forgive me, sell nin," she said with such heaviness._

_"Nana, do not leave me!" I begged tears dripping onto her face._

_She reached up slowly and touched my cheek._

_"I am so sorry dearest. I must pass onto you this burden," she grasped my hands and pulled them to her neck. I gasped at the immediate contact with the silver band. _

_"You know what this is?" she asked._

_I nodded. I had stories and had touched it when I was little._

_"You are the only bearer for them. You must seek out the other stones, for it was your father that spelled them," she said slowly each word drawing on her life._

_"Amin mela lle, nana" I said knowing that her light was fading._

_"You will make us proud," she smiled for the last time and the moments passed._

_"We should move her, little one," the healer advised gently._

_"Just a few more moments, please," I said tracing the contour of my mother's face._

_Just a few more moments_

I pulled my hand away breathless, tears on the verge of erupting.

"You didn't touch the water, but it rose up in front of you allowing me see what you saw," Galadriel replied finally breaking the silence.

"This is how _ada_ died. It slowly ebbed away at his life. This will happen to me." I came upon realization.

"Yes. Your father had summoned too much power that he had no way of returning the power back. Every time you draw on power, it will inflect on you." Each word she spoke with sorrow and regret.

"I do not understand how will my fate be different from my father?" I argued.

"It will be. You must continue your journey Melethril. You only have the fire stone left and then all four will be reunited again. Here is my gift to you."

She took my wrist and attached on another bracelet. It was similar to the one Elrond gave me but the designs were different and in the center was the wind stone.

"Remember that the fire stone is bound to the other three and once you locate it you must unbind all four,"

"Why? I don't know how," I said frustrated.

"You will know what to do when the time comes."

She drew me in her arms and held me stroking my hair.

_Go now for you have little time to spare_

__memory__

I had not seen my father for decade and was anxious to meet him again. I twisted in my seat eager to see the Golden Woods.

"Patience, _sell nin_," my mother soothed my agitation by patting my head.

"Must we go at this pace _nana_. I want to see _ada_," I complained.

"I know you do, but Lord Elrond's army is immense and we must keep watch,"

"Well, can we send a messenger ahead?"

"Elrond, my daughter here has a proposal for you."

When I was but a few years old, my mother and I went to stay in Imladris on the bid of Lady Galadriel, my mother's teacher. Since Elrond acted as the herald for Gil-galad, there was a need for a healer and my mother was chosen.

"What do you wish, little one?" he asked riding up beside my mother. Elrond might as well have been my uncle. He and my mother got along very well.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to send a messenger ahead and that way the guards will be prepared for our arrival?" I said excitedly.

He laughed and petted my head. "I see someone is insistent on seeing her father. Very well, I will send Glorfindel ahead," he rode back and instructed his friend.

I waited eagerly for a Lorien guard to come through the trees. Finally I sighted Glorfindel and another with him.

"_Ada!" _I yelled waving my hands immediately recognizing my father.

"My little angel!" My father swooped me up his arms and spun me around a couple of times.

I giggled as he tucked me into his arms.

"I missed you _ada_," I said tightening my hold on his tunic.

"So did I little one," he answered kissing my forehead.

"Nana missed you as well." I said turning my face to see my mother dismount her horse.

"My lord it is good to see you again," she replied formally. I made a face.

"Why you acting so strange _nana_? Hurry up and kiss!" I exclaimed.

The fellow elves standing behind us chuckled with laughter and watched with amusement as my parents shared a kiss with me in the middle.

"Your tongue is quick, _sell nin_ just like your mother," my father remarked.

My mother looked pointedly at my father and commented dryly,

"And she is just as stubborn as you."

end of memory

"Melethril."

I startled out of my strayed thoughts. My head hit against a mellyrn trunk and I realized where I was.

"Haldir." I stated recognizing his voice. I felt him approach slowly until the weight of his feet was next to where I sat.

"How did you come here?" he pondered settling next to me.

"The Lady bid me to look into her mirror using the water stone and I fear for the consequences." I said wearily leaning my head back against the trunk.

"You spoke, 'make them stop' when I found you." He said softly. I stiffened at that mention.

"What happened in Moria, Melethril?" he pressured me to answer.

"Memories, painful ones." I replied.

I felt warmth on my shoulder and placed my hand over his.

"When Gandalf fell, I followed him into the depths of the mines. I sought the wind stone and when I retrieved and bounded it to me, I fell into the icy waters. Eventually I was lying within the snow of the Misty Mountains. It was there that I recollected my most haunted memories; the reason of my curse." I tilted my head up to find Haldir's face inches from me.

"Gwahir found you though?" he asked.

"Yes, but I insisted he let me down near the borders probably due to my feverish state." I took a deep breath and frowned.

"What's this Haldir? You are dressed in your armour!" I demanded.

He took my hands and helped me up.

"Saurman's army is marching to Helm's Deep, fortress of Rohan and the council of elves has decided to aid," he replied.

"And you are to lead them," I concluded.

"Yes, Orophin and Rumil are also going."

I sighed. "How has it come to this?" I spoke to no one in particular.

"It seems time for us is limited for evil is spreading." Haldir answered.

I said nothing but placed my hands on his armour and traced the ancient engravings.

"What is this?" I fingered a loosened string from his attire.

"This is the elanor wreath you plaited for me. You said if I felt myself in darkness that I should look upon it and it would bring light," he said placing my hand on the wreath.

"Indeed, may it help you in times of darkness." I held it for another second and then tucked in back into his armour.

"I do not know what path lies for you, Melethril but you must take care." He replied placing his hands on my arms.

I bowed my head down and then lifted it again.

"You have taken of me all these years, Haldir. I only wished you could have found someone."

"No, there could be no one. I only serve the Lady and you for I promised your father I would protect."

"I thank you, my dearest brother." I hugged him pouring into him light, lending to him the strength he would need.

_May the valour protect you Haldir_

**Author's Note: **

_sell nin- my daughter_

_ada- daddy_

_nana- mother_

_Amin mela lle- I love you_

****


	7. Shards of Glass

_**Shards of Glass**_

Disclaimer: Read the rest!

_I don't know how long I have been sitting here starring into oblivion. I hadn't eaten or slept in days. I flinched as I felt Galadriel's presence near. She reached out to touch my shoulder and I withdrew further._

_"We are all concerned for your well being, Melethril. Do not shut us out," she said softly._

_"How am I to live if I cannot even see," I answered harshly._

_"You have battled darkness and won. You can do it again. The body, the mind and the heart will all heal," she comforted._

_"And my memories" I asked._

_"That is for you to decide whether to hold them in heart or let them go," she said gently pulling my head into her lap._

_I let her light fuse with mine feeling her warmth against my cheek. I clung to her and wept._

"It is time."

I gripped onto Haldir's arm. So many memories that I had remembered and some I wished to forget. Yet I knew it had not ended.

"If you should see the fellowship… tell them I am well," I said.

"I will see that they are reassured." I felt him hesitate.

"Go!" I urged him.

With one last moment, he hugged me briefly before retreating. I simply stood there listening to the sound of horns.

_What is my path?_

_Listen, my child_

I brushed my fingers over my wind stone.

_North_

_The White Wizard_

_Saruman_

_No, my mirror did not show his face. Gandalf has ascended_

_He is alive_

_You must hasten Melethril, time is growing short_

__memory__

"You cannot go!"

"I have to be the one, Legolas, this is the only we can stop the evil from spreading."

"You cannot save everyone Melethril,"

"But I will save Middle-Earth, 'tis my burden."

end of memory

I sighed deeply fingering the inscriptions on my sword. I was lost in my memories again. My horse had been saddled and provisions stored. I was dressed in my armour garb and my hair was braided back. I marvelled at how fast my hair had grown since departing Rivendell.

_I will not draw blood again from this sword_

_Do not be so harsh on yourself. You may use your sword to protect or else wise, it is your choice_

I stiffened at Galadriel's interference but instead put on a smile. I bowed to them.

"I bid my Lord and Lady farewell."

"We wish a safe journey Melethril." Celeborn spoke and pinned a cloak around me. "May this hinder you from the sight of unwanted strangers."

"_Diola lle_," I thanked.

"You do not carry your bow," he observed.

"Nay, my lord. My mother's sword and father's dagger will do me well."

"Indeed and that you shall also ride upon Faerinelin once again." Galadriel said.

"I thank my lady for the food and provisions," I took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me for a moment before leading me to my horse.

"You must listen carefully Melethril. If you should draw upon the powers of the stones, your life will be in peril." She whispered to me.

"It will be my death but not before I complete my task." I swore.

"There is hope in you, my child. Remember my words!" She took a step back as I mounted. I saluted farewell to my company including Niphredil and rode out.

_I was sitting in one of the courtyards playing with the blades of grass when I heard a shuffle from behind. I turned around to investigate and I saw an angel. Golden locks framed his face and his eyes were the colour of blue crystal. He approached me shyly and handed me a purple flower. I stared him not being able to say anything. He pressed the flower into my hand and his words changed my life._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_I stared absurdly at this little boy and burst into laughter._

_"I'm serious!" he insisted looking angry._

_"Oh, I did not mean to offend you little one," I soothed._

_"I am not little!" he protested._

_I looked pointedly at him._

_"You still have years to go. I have been around longer than you."_

_"Does that mean you will marry me?" he persisted._

_"We barely know each other!" I pointed out amused._

_"It doesn't matter, you are the most beautiful lady I have seen!" he confessed._

_My heart warmed at his comment._

_"You are still young, love is so much more than what it seems,"_

_"I don't understand," he said puzzled._

_"It's alright you will one day. Come sit with me." I patted the spot beside me and he eagerly sat down._

_His name was Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. In a way he was like my angel, saving me from the despair of my father's death. We did become close since that day. I watched him grow from a child into his youth. He still insisted that I was the most beautiful lady and that he was going to marry me some day. However it was my mother's death that I could no longer bear living in Mirkwood and so after months of her death, I departed to Lorien. We had made a pact. We would hold on to each other's promises of being together when we were older. I was still young and naïve. My heart pained to see Legolas sad and so knowing that we did not love each other in that way, I promised him I would wait for him and he would wait for the day when I returned back. How foolish we both were._

"Halt, stranger. What is your business?"

For days I had been travelling to the wind, hearing its call to the north. I purposely slowed down my horse knowing that a group of men were present. I had sensed them miles away.

"None, my horse and I seek a place to rest." I said.

"Where are travelling from? It is dangerous for one to be riding alone." He questioned.

"I seek Gandalf the wizard," I stated making my intentions clear.

The group of men whispered until the man I spoke to silenced them.

"You are a friend of Gandalf?" he asked.

"Yes," I hesitated before throwing back my hood. There was no use in hiding from such a large group of men all armed.

"An elf woman!" They said in disbelief.

"What does a woman of your kind want with the likes of us?" he demanded.

I drew myself into this man's mind. He was full of anger and confusion and yet there was this glimmer of hope inside.

"You are Eomer?" I said.

"How did you know my name?" he demanded.

"Tell me, how fares your sister Eowyn?" I inquired knowing well the answer.

"She is well, what business is it of yours?" he said with a hint of panic in his voice.

_Are you not afraid that Wormtongue will claim your sister as his prize_

"What devilry is this!" he cried out.

You do not believe in our kindred magic. Do you doubt me?

"What is it that you want, my lady?" he replied after a few moments.

"A place to rest, I will not bother your men. Just let me camp with you."

"Very well." He decided silencing the protests of the other men.

The group quickly dispersed out again keeping their distance from me. I dismounted off Faerinelin and searched in my sack for something to feed him. I guided him to nearby tree and took it for my shelter. I folded my cloak around my body and let the fatigue embrace me.

_I was dressed in white; the bottom flared out and my sleeves curved in bells. My hair was braided and pinned up with a single iris to the side of my head. The surroundings were unfamiliar to me until I looked up to see Galadriel towering over. She was quiet for a moment and then she took me to her mirror pouring the sacred water into the silver rimmed dish._

_The mirror shows things of the future, past or present _

_I placed my hands on the sides of the turn tree of which the mirror laid. At first, I saw my reflection in the water, and a ripple broke across the mirror. I was young; a year after my father departed my mother decided that it would be best for us to live in Mirkwood. However I was not in Mirkwood when Legolas' mother was attacked. I immediately headed back when I heard the news. I fled to her room only to find Legolas sitting at the edge of her bed. I held him while tears spilled down our faces. I cried for his loss, my loss and the pain of losing a beloved. She had left me everything; clothing, jewels and a beautiful set of leather bound journals._

_I broke away from the mirror and sprinted to my room. I dug out my journals and smouldered in between a brunch of earlier entries was a purple blossom Legolas gave me. Every birthday he wouldgreet me with a bouquet._

_"It's your birthday and you're not even present." Legolas said sitting down next to me. After the passing of his mother, I decided it would be best to stay in Mirkwood and take care of the royal family. I had been here for less than a year and already the memories were coming back._

_"Just wanted to take a break from everybody." I shrugged looking up at the stars. A cold tint brushed against my forehead. I cautiously reached up and touched the circlet resting on the crown of my head. Galadriel's gift to me; it was a silver circlet with a single star jewel hung in the centre. I had tried it on before going down to the celebration and forgotten to take it off._

_"You should wear your hair down more often," he commented as he watched me brush my fingers through my long strands as I adjusted my circlet._

_"I prefer it pulled back from my face, Legolas. Perhaps I will wear it down for your birthday celebration," I replied standing up. As I was going to ask him if he was going to join me, he had already gotten onto his feet and pulled me close to him._

_"I look forward to it," he said lowly bending his head closer. His kiss was gentle and I could not resist but to curl my fingers around his neck. He was the first to break contact and he took my face into his hands._

_"Melethril, I'm sorry for my behaviour and what I said to you before…I broke our promise," he said._

_I placed my hand over his lips._

_"It doesn't matter anymore. We were young, we did not fully understand what we were committing to each other." I embraced him hoping silently we would forgive each other. He drew his arms around my waist and buried his face into my hair. _

_I forgive you_

"My lady?"

I shook my head and detected Eomer's presence.

"What can I do for you Horse Lord? Has the sun risen?" I asked.

"No. I brought something for you to eat. I suppose from your long journey, here, you must be hungry." He handed me a wooden bowl. I accepted and quietly began to sip the soup.

"If you have something on your mind, I prefer you say it," I said surprising him. He hesitated for a moment before taking a seat next to me.

"I was wondering why someone like you would be out here. There are forces out here that are beyond natural."

"You think because I cannot see, that I do not know?" I scoffed placing the bowl down on my lap.

"I meant no offence, my lady," he apologized.

"Show me your sword," I commanded turning to him.

Shock pervaded him yet he drew out his blade and placed it in my hands. I let my fingers wander across the hilt and down the blade. Gripping the sword, I handed the sword back to him.

"I was a warrior. I have killed orcs and every other form of unnaturalness possible." I replied drawing out my sword and handing it over to him.

"Until your sight was taken from you," he guessed.

"No, I use my other senses to guide me. I can still fight but I choose not to"

"Why?" he wondered.

"I only lost my sight because I did not wish to see the truth. I am a murderer."

_Haldir_

I bowed to the man that emerged through the gathering crowds.

"How can this be?" he pondered.

"I bring word from Lord Elrond. An alliance once existed between elves and men. We have come here to honour that," I replied looking up just in time to see Aragorn, Legolas and the dwarf rushed down the stairs.

"_Mae govannen_, Haldir" Aragorn said hugging me impulsively.

He stepped away and Legolas came up front. We grasped each other's arms, our eyes telling all that was needed.

"She is safe," I whispered to him in our tongue before we let go.

"You should know that Melethril passed through the Golden Woods not long after you departed. She wanted me to give you her greetings," I addressed to the three fellowship members.

"She was still there when you left," Aragorn asked.

"Ay, my brothers are here as well," I gestured behind me.

"Come, we must be prepared," Aragorn led us deeper into Helm's Deep.

Standing out on the outer walls, I watched as our soldiers waited patiently but I knew we were all tense. Rumil and Orophin were stationed on the far end. I turned to see Aragorn and Legolas make their way up.

"Everything in place?" Aragorn asked solemnly.

I nodded looking out across the plain.

"I will go check on the men," Aragorn whispered something to Legolas and departed. The two of us stood in silence watching the landscape far out of the fortress. Legolas was the first to speak.

"Was she hurt?"

"She was with fever. Physically she is all right but emotionally she is very confused. She remembered what happened that day," I recalled her troubled state.

"You were there for her where I could not have been. Thank you," he said looking far out into the horizon.

I touched his shoulder willing him to meet my eyes.

"Her heart has always been with you, but you must promise me something,"

"Anything for Melethril," he declared.

"When this is all over and something should happen to me, you must take good care of her. She has lost so much, she would not bare it if you were lost as well."

"You must think of what Melethril will feel if she lost you too. You are her brother!" he pointed out.

"Should something happen to me, promise me you will take care of her,"

"I promise,"

With his solemn promise he left to join Aragorn on the other side. I glanced up at the sky and prayed to the Valor that Melethril was safe.

_Melethril_

"My men and I have killed dozens of orcs. That does not make us murderers. They are the spawn of evil; we are protecting our land and people," Eomer argued.

"I have killed orcs but I have murdered men of the Westfolk? They may be known as wild but nonetheless human,"

"You had to be defending yourself. Knowing that they are wild, they would not hesitate to take advantage of you," he pointed out.

"You are a true warrior Eomer, son of Eomund," I stated searching deep into his soul.

"You know my father?" he asked.

"The earth whispers all those that come to me. It has seen much death and toil. Your cousin Theodred lies among the dead," I sighed.

"Then he is gone from us. He was ambushed by orcs, I managed to take him back to the palace but the infested Wormtongue banished me!" he said angrily.

_White Wizard_

"Someone is approaching here," I announced standing up.

"Keep on alert, riders," Eomer called out.

A few moments later, one of the Mark cried out, "A rider in white approaches us!"

"Saruman," Eomer said under his breath.

"Do not act too harshly! Why would he come here? Why not with a group of orcs?" I questioned.

"If he is not Saruman, then who is he?" he asked.

"Let us wait for him to approach. You'll know your answer soon enough." I replied walking out to the edge of the camp. The group of riders including Eomer crowded in a circle, waiting for the lone rider to appear; their weapons readied.

I distantly heard the hooves of the horse draw nearer. Finally there was a halt, the men prepared to draw their swords. They were surprised when I walked up to the rider and held out my hands.

"It has been far too long, Gandalf."

"As it has been for me. We have both traveled through great hardships," he took my hands into his and grasped them tightly.

"Riders of Rohan, do you not recognize who this is?" I called out.

"Gandalf the Grey!" Eomer said in amazement advancing forward to where we stood.

"I am now Gandalf the White and I come to you with urgent news. An army of orcs marches fast to Helm's Deep. You must help your uncle, Eomer," Gandalf urged.

"Haldir is at Helm's Deep!" I exclaimed.

"Do not worry. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are with him. However, we must hasten if we are to arrive before the battle is over," Gandalf replied.

With that, we spared no time and mounted our horses riding with urgent speed.

_Haldir_

There were so many of them. All around me my fellow elves fell; death was hanging so closely. I slashed uri-kais left and right with my blade.

"Haldir! Retreat!" Aragorn shouted from below. I stopped momentarily and nodded yelling for the others to retreat.

I was careless, caught off guard. An Uri-Kai left a long gash across my right arm. I hissed in pain, my vision wavering. I staggered forward trying to will my legs to move.

_May it help you in times of darkness_

Amidst the pain, I managed to reach for the elanor wreath and my mind went instantly to Melethril. Was she all right? Where was she?

The questions could not be pondered anymore as something struck from behind and I was paralysed with pain. I fell to my knees; darkness was enveloping me. My kindred were strewn all over the stone floor. I distantly heard someone call my name.

_Melethril forgive me_

_Melethril_

I cried out in pain clutching my reins tighter.

"Melethril? What's the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"The pain… it felt like a piece of my heart break. We must hurry Gandalf for I fear the worst."

As our company hastened to Helm's Deep, I could not shake the foreboding feeling.

Author' Note:

Diola lle- thank you 

_Mae govannen- _welcome

Faerinelin; Melethril's horse- sindarin translation spirit of the stars from www.councilofelrond.com

Niphredil; pale winter flower- orphan taken under the ward of Galadriel, friend of Melethril and lover of Rumil

The chunks of writing in italics is a fragment of Melethril's past that sorta concide with what is happening now.


	8. Time

_**Time**_

Disclaimer: Read the rest

The death of my mother was a harsh reality for me. I now lost both of my parents. Thranduil and his family were very kind to me. I was offered a home among the royal family but I knew that I had to leave. I dimly remembered the Golden Woods and I felt myself yearning to see it again. I left when I was still very young taking with me my pact with Legolas. However it was only at the back of my mind for I occupied myself with studies. I brought it upon myself to be Galadriel's apprentice just like my mother. I learned of spells and healing. I emerged myself in books of history and lore. Haldir and his brothers offered me protection and love instilling me as their 'little' sister although both Rumil and Orophin were younger than me. They taught me how to wield the sword and dagger. Haldir taught me archery as my father taught him. Those times were happy and occasionally Arwen would visit her mother's woods. One spring when Arwen was visiting, Galadriel allowed me to visit Rivendell for some time. I was reunited with my parents' most trusted friend Elrond and spent many years with his people. I plunged myself in books and training. Elrond taught me his extensive knowledge of herbs and healing. Although I loved spending time in Rivendell, I secretly wished I could see Haldir and his brothers. Unfortunately, things had changed and those happy times turned to bitter ones.

The field was littered with bodies. I slowly edged my horse around the bodies of the dead. Eomer and his men had arrived just in time and claimed victory at Helm's Deep.

"Lady,"

I halted and waited for Eomer to approach.

"Horse-Lord," I inclined my head slightly.

"Have you found your companions?" he inquired.

"No, perhaps it would be easier if I walked," I mounted off my horse clutching my reins.

"Let someone take care of your horse, lady. I will help you find them," He offered his arm to me and I allowed him to guide me. I handed over the reins and stopped to whisper in Faerinelin's ear that he was being taken care of.

"Melethril?"

I whipped around at the call of my name.

"Legolas!" I took a step towards the sound of his voice and found myself enveloped in his arms.

"I had feared for your life, _Meleth_!" he whispered pulling me closer to him.

"You did the right thing letting me go." I reassured him.

"What are you trying to say?" Legolas pushed me at arms length but was interrupted by Aragorn.

"I see you have resurrected yourself as grandly as Gandalf, my dear friend,"

I reached out my hand and felt his hands clasp mine. "I still look the same. Where are the others?"

"The hobbits were separated from us and we lost Boromir at Amon Hen,"

"I'm sorry, I did not know him well but he seemed like a courageous man."

"He was under the influence of the ring; he tried to take it from Frodo." Aragorn explained.

"His last moments were of a hero, I feel his presence in the earth now," I announced.

"Then the hobbits are still among the living?" Aragorn asked.

"As far as I know they are. There are so many of them, so much despair and death." I said heavily.

"You should rest especially in your condition," Legolas insisted.

"Wait, where are Haldir and my brothers? I wish to see them."

Silence filled the air. I started to dread the outcome.

"Why won't you answer me? Legolas!" I gripped his arm pleading him to tell me the truth even though deep within my heart I already knew the answer.

"_Meleth-nin_, you should rest from your long journey," he repeated again.

"If you will not take me to Haldir, then I will find him myself," I stubborn said trying to force my way past Legolas.

"Melethril, please! Aragorn!" Legolas begged.

Aragorn's body blocked me from moving.

"I was with him during his last moments, he was clutching onto an elanor wreath."

I hung my head trying to hide my tears.

"Will you not take me to him?" I begged.

Both men who I would trust my life with just stood there.

"I will take you, lady," Eomer answered stepping forward and taking my elbow. I had almost forgotten that Eomer was with me, probably watching from a distance.

"You have my gratitude," I thanked.

As we began to weave through the crowds into Helm's Deep, I heard Legolas beg Aragorn to stop me.

"It is out of my hands Legolas. All you can do is offer your love and support."

_Arriving at Haldir's flet, I found Orophin and Rumil standing out his bedroom door heavily in discussion._

_"How long has he been in there?" I asked approaching the two._

_"Three days and no food or rest. He just sits there." Rumil growled in frustration._

_"I will help him, I owe it to him." I touched Rumil's arm lightly before entering._

_The room was dim with only a single candle lit on the night table. The shadow on the wall resembled Haldir but a closer look at him showed almost no light in his eyes._

_"Haldir," I called to him as I kneeled in front him willing him to look at me._

_I took a deep breath and slapped him._

_"Snap out of it! Listen to me!" I grabbed his shoulders as he cupped his bruised cheek._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"I know you are angry. You should be angry with me, as it was my fault. Celuwan died because of me."_

_He first looked at me in confusion and then comprehension dawned on him. "You did not inflict her wounds, why are putting this guilt on her?"_

_"Because she wouldn't let me heal her!" I confessed._

_"What?" he asked shocked._

_"She said she refused to have my pity. She also wished that you could understand how she felt about matters concerning me," I said hesitantly._

_"I told her I made a promise to your father that I would watch over you," he stated._

_"It is not easy to understand a March warden, or what my mother said to me once. She married my father and now they are both dead." I said sorrowfully._

_I felt my chin being lifted by Haldir._

_"You are not to blame for your parent's death nor do I hold you responsible for Celuwan's. You are right; it is not easy to understand a warden's life. She may have loved me but she didn't understand me," he justified._

_"She was your eldar. I saw the way you looked at each other." I protested._

_"Yet that did not stop her from harbouring ill feelings toward you," he pointed out._

_"Let it go Haldir." I shook my head furiously. "No, first you must accept it, then you can move on."_

_"There is little for me to hold on," he said._

_"You have something to hold on. I always thought of you and your brothers as one of my blood. Will you bind yourself to me as my brother?"_

_"To protect and love. I serve only the lady and my sister-soul"_

I gripped his body closer to mine, pulling the last of my strength. My mind screamed against me, but my heart did not otherwise. Then Galadriel's voice ran through my mind.

_If you should draw upon the powers of the stones, your life will be in peril_

I let out a sob. If I used the power of the stones to bring Haldir back from the dead, I would die. What was my choice?

_You must find the firestone and unbind us_

I felt Legolas approach cautiously crouching down next to me.

"There was nothing you could do to prevent this, _meleth-nin_," he said soothingly.

"I know." I said cradling Haldir's body to my chest. I took a deep breath and began to stand up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving him a proper burial. He at least deserves that." I snapped. My body was shaking and I knew my strength was limited.

"Let me help you," He began to reach over.

"Stay away from me!" I knew my words hurt Legolas deeply. "Everyone who is close to me has been hurt. You best stay away from me."

With that I walked off.

_Eomer_

I marched up to the elf and stood affront to him.

"What have you done to make her so upset?" I demanded.

I felt the elf pierce my body as his blue eyes bored into me.

"It is none of your business," he replied and walked away in the opposite direction.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned round to see the dwarf.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"Now you listen here," he growled. "You might think you understand the elf lady but I warn you that she and that elf have much more than whatever you presume to have with her. You'd best let her go." With that he spun around and followed in the direction of the elf.

Time passed and we buried the dead. After a time Aragorn appeared with two elves that resembled the elf that Melethril carried away.

"Eomer, have you seen where Melethril went?"

"Over in that direction," I indicated with my hand. I watched as the two elves riveted their eyes and then conveyed in their language.

"She looked like she wanted to be alone. She said she wanted to bury him,"

"Thank you Eomer. You should go to your uncle now after all you are his heir now."

"I do not wish to have this!"

"You are the closest kin to King Theodon. What must be will be."

_Melethril_

"You must rest, _muinthel_," Orophin pleaded with me.

"I will as soon as I finished digging," I insisted plunging my hands back into the dirt.

"Melethril," Aragorn said coming beside me and lightly grabbing my wrists. "Let Orophin and Rumil finish. They will have Haldir buried in no time."

I nodded weakly and allowed Aragorn to lead me away from the sight.

"Legolas is deeply hurt that you are pushing him away," he brought up.

"I have no choice. I only bring death upon the people I love." I said.

"Legolas does not intend to die. He is bound by oath in this fellowship. His love for you is so strong that it sustains him," he reasoned.

"Yet I cannot do anything." I said under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked having heard the tail end.

"You must promise me that you will not say a word to anyone about this."

"Melethril…."

"Promise me!"

"I promise I will not utter anything to anyone,"

"The stones are ebbing away at my life. Every time I use the power it drains my life just like it did to my father."

"Do you truly believe that death is inevitable?"

"Yes. Once I find the firestone and unbind the stones it will take all my strength."

"This is a huge matter to conceal from Legolas."

"But you know what he would do if he knew. I cannot let him stray away from his duty. He must remain with the fellowship."

"What will you do now?"

"I am not certain what I should do next but you must not tell anyone," I pleaded.

"You have my promise,"

"Thank you, now I wish to be alone."

_As I had revived Haldir from his despair, I thought I do the same with Legolas with the passing of his mother. However there were much more painful memories that resurface._

_"You cannot go back and change the past Legolas. No matter how many times you replay the scene, there is nothing you could have done."_

_"But I could have saved her."_

_"And where is she now?"_

_"Then you don't deserve her no less than I"_

_"How dare you!" I got up so quickly I nearly tripped over my gown._

_ I grabbed his chin roughly with my hands and forced his eyes to meet mine._

_"At least you had a mother that held you when you were scared or alone. At least you had a mother who tucked you into bed and read you stories. I loved your mother so don't you dare presume otherwise."_

_I was almost to the door when I heard a desperate cry. I rushed over to him again and pulled him into my arms._

_"I…am…sorry…"_

_"Hush, hush. I was too harsh on you."_

_"I miss her,"_

_"I know but what would she want you to do?"_

_"Be strong and brave."_

_"Well I will be strong and brave for you just this once. Go ahead and cry."_

Aragorn and my brothers tried to persuade me to come back to Helm's Deep but I refused. Eventually they left me alone. Gandalf came as well but he did not try to convince me of anything.

"We all have a purpose in life _mell nin_. I thought my journey ended in Moria but I have been brought back to finish my task. Perhaps Haldir has carried out his journey and will start another one. Think of him in a better place where he is at peace."

Gandalf's words left some comfort to me. Then an unexpected visitor came.

"Legolas is terribly hurt. You push him farther away. He may be able to hide his emotions but I know what he's feeling." Gimli stated.

"And how would a dwarf know so much about an elf, one he didn't particularly trust," I scowled annoyed at his intrusion.

"I have come to respect Legolas as he has done the same," he said.

"What do you wish me to do?" I asked tiredly.

"Come back inside," he requested.

"Do you know what I regret the most?"

I took his silence as sign that he wanted to know. I felt strange confessing my inner most feelings to him.

"I could not even see Haldir's face when we buried him," I choked.

"It's alright lass, let it out," he urged.

I sat there crying again letting the wounds of my heart be cleansed. Time passed and the tears had dried from my face; I stood up unsteadily.

"I wish to go back, will you take me?"

Author's notes:

Celuwan- means maiden of the spring in Sindarin

She was Haldir's eldar but was killed by orcs.

_Muinthel-_ sister

_Meleth- _love

_meleth- nin- _mylove

_mell nin- _my dear

Again the large chunks of writing are fragments of Melethril's past.


	9. On the Edge of War

_**On the Edge of War**_

Disclaimer: Read the rest.

I never realized how tired I was until we reached the Deep and began climbing the steep stairs. I heard voices all around me as I walked with Gimli at my side. My hand rested on his shoulder as we weaved through the throng of people. Abruptly he halted causing me to nearly run over him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't recall their names but they resemble your friend Haldir," he said softly.

"Haldir was my brother as are Orophin and Rumil," I explained.

"Greetings _muinthel _and Master Dwarf," Orophin addressed.

"You have come to say goodbye," I spoke with a twinge of sadness. I had been selfish forgetting about my other two brothers.

"With the few of us left, we must travel to Lorien with haste," Rumil said.

"It is as all of us have feared. We are at war for middle earth. Be safe my brothers and may the valour protect."

They each hugged me in comfort and I felt my eyes cloud with tears. I quickly forced them back and gave them my best smile.

Gimli and I stood where we were long past the departure of the elves led by Orophin and Rumil.

"I did not know they were your brothers," he brought up when the silence was too deafening for him.

"Only brothers bound by blood, an elven ritual that connects me to them through kinship," I answered.

"I am sorry," he said referring to Haldir's passing.

"Thank you Gimli. I actually believe that you are being sincere." I smirked allowing a small smile to creep up.

"Hmph, I suppose we should be going, don't want to keep the elf waiting." He huffed in annoyance.

"Where did Gimli run off to Aragorn?"

I listened to Legolas and Aragorn converse from behind the pillars of the Hornburg. Gimli took that as his cue and began walking down the steps and I followed.

"Were you looking for me Legolas?" he boomed.

"Meleth, you have returned!" Legolas exclaimed springing up to the top steps which I stood on.

"To Gimli I have to thank," I acknowledged.

"Come and sit with us," he took my hand and led me down the steps. Seated at the bottom steps were also Aragorn and Gandalf.

"My dear, come have some broth," Gandalf offered.

"I am not hungry," I dismissed.

"You must eat Melethril. You have to recover your strength," Legolas insisted seating me beside him.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter," I concluded.

I took sips of my broth as I listened to the light conversation that struck up between the members of the fellowship.

"Meleth, you have barely finished half of it!" Legolas mentioned.

"I cannot eat anymore Legolas," I said absently stirring the broth with the spoon.

"I'll finish it for you," Gimli offered without hesitance.

I handed over my bowl to Legolas who reluctantly over to him. Leaning my head against Legolas' shoulder, I tried to tell him that I was all right. Secretly I wanted him to hold me as we sat close together but not touching.

"You may rest if you wish, I shall not move," he replied pushing my hair out of my face over my shoulder.

I lifted my head again and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"I believe forgiveness should be asked from you."

"There is nothing to forgive, no," he silenced my protest with the tips of his fingers over my lips. He covered his hand over mine and then pulled me into him.

"I understand what Haldir meant to you, finally understand after all these years. He bade me to look after you and I shall. Now rest, I will watch over you," he whispered.

_"I have been looking for you," I said wrapping my arms over Legolas' waist, resting my head against his back._

_"You found me," he replied._

_I frowned at the tone of his voice. I untangled myself from him and stood up with my hands on my waist._

_"I do believe you are jealous Legolas," I exclaimed._

_He spun around, his eyes wide._

_"That is not true!" he denied._

_"Really?" I questioned looking at him pointedly._

_"I know you and Haldir are close," he stated._

_"How do you know we are talking about him?" I teased._

_"What are you saying?" he demanded._

_"Oh, meleth-nin, you have nothing to be jealous of. Haldir is my blood brother, we performed the ritual before I decided to stay in Mirkwood," I explained._

_"So that is why he came with you for Father's birthday celebration," he realized._

_I nodded and draped my arms on his shoulders._

_"So no more uneasy feelings?" I soothed._

_"Why the ritual? You are already a sister to him since you two grew up together," he said._

_"For a brief time when I was in Rivendell Haldir meet his eldar, Celuwan," I said._

_"I haven't seen her anywhere," he noticed._

_"That is because she is dead; killed by orcs," I blandly stated._

_"I am sorry," he comforted rubbing his hands over my back._

_"I suppose Haldir, Celuwan and I all had a part to play in her death. I knew he was dying so I had to give him a reason for him to live," I justified._

_"If she was his eldar how could her love become her death?" he wondered._

_"I do not know. That is something I will never know." I replied._

Distant voices pervaded my thoughts. I stirred from my dreams and was pulled back into the warmth of Legolas' body.

"Eomer approaches," Gandalf announced hearing footsteps and clanking of chain mail.

We all stood up and Eomer met us at the bottom.

"The King is making his departure for Isenguard Gandalf," he informed.

"We will be there in a moment." Gandalf affirmed.

"Lord Eomer," I called out as I heard his footsteps distancing.

He stopped and I felt his averted gaze on me. I was standing to the farthest from him so he had not seen me.

"My lady, what is your biding?" he asked.

"How is your sister?" I inquired.

"She is well, thank you for inquiring," he said.

"I hope you shall introduce us," I requested.

"It shall be my pleasure," he answered.

"Shall we go now Gandalf?" I asked.

"Meleth, I don't think it is wise for you to come," Legolas said.

"Saurman is powerless now, his magic will not affect me Legolas," I said placing a hand on his arm to assure him.

"Let her come, Legolas," Gandalf said and that was the end of the discussion.

The King approved my presence. From the looks of it, Eomer convinced him to let me ride with them. The King headed the front with Gandalf and Aragorn with Eomer, Legolas and Gimli behind them. I chose to remain slightly behind, a mere shadow upon the group. I however did not expect to see Merry and Pippin at Isenguard.

"How is it that you have come to this place?" I pondered after hearing their chatter as I rode up.

"Melethril, we thought you were gone, just like Gandalf!" they exclaimed.

"I assure I am not a ghost!" I chuckled at their excitement.

"Don't encourage them! Come now hobbits where is Treebeard?" Gandalf asked.

"He is over by Orthanc standing guard of Saurman and Wormtongue," Merry answered.

"Very well, let's us go," Gandalf urged.

"Wait, can we come?" Pippin pleaded.

"Let them come Gandalf, they are eager to be reunited with their friends," I replied.

"Just don't get in the way," Gandalf warned.

Pippin rode with Aragorn while Merry was paired up with Eomer. We treaded through the knee-deep water until we reached the tower.

"Treebeard, where is Saurman?" Gandalf inquired.

"Hiding in his tower," the ent's loud booming voice replied.

"Let's just get it over with and cut off his head," Gimli stated.

"No, he has no power here," Gandalf said.

"The filth of Saurman is washing away," Treebeard said.

"Pippin!" Aragorn suddenly shouted.

I heard splashing of water and then a tug of my stones. I frowned and nudged Faerinelin ahead to Gandalf.

"I shall take that Pippin. Hurry up, we don't have all day." Gandalf ordered.

The company was ready to head back now to Edoras; Gandalf was the last to leave giving instructions to Treebeard.

"Gandalf, Saurman is powerless now but he might know of the stone. I should persuade him." I said.

"No, he would not know. I believe your father hid the fire stone under their noses; Saruman's and Sauron's. Many did not know of your father's stones and they are two rather different stones. You found the wind stone in Moria, an underground mine hidden from the rest of the world," he considered slowly.

"An illusion, a cloak of invisibility, I never though of it that way." I pondered.

"Then where would your father cloak the fire stone?" he asked.

"Mordor, within the fires of Mount Doom." I answered.

"Under the very noses of the Enemy. No one would have guessed," he said.

"I understand why he had the wind and fire stone. One used to cloak the other," I stated.

"You will have to use the wind stone to cloak your whereabouts from the eye," he said.

"How must I do that?" I asked.

"You have to draw on the stone and keep it within your power. It will suck your energy from you," he stated.

"The demise of my father's death," I said sadly.

"Save your energy and let others care for you when you take the road to darkness. You must hold onto life stronger than ever," he advised.

"What of the palantir?" I questioned.

"It will be in my possession for now, but rightfully belongs to the King of Gondor," he said.

"The people of Rohan recognize who Aragorn is, yet he will not acknowledge nor take up the role," I said frustratingly.

"He will see what he must do, the time will come."

We took our leave from Isenguard and of the Ents to Edoras for a victory celebration at Helm's Deep. During our ride back I chatted with Merry and Pippin and they told me about Treebeard and their collection of the long bottom leaf. Various members of the fellowship vividly explained the Golden Hall of Meduseld to me and Eomer told me of Wormtongue's poison. Upon our arrival he introduced me to his sister who was waiting to greet us. She immediately insisted I borrow one of her dresses for the banquet. We bonded immediately and away from the eyes of others. She lent me a dark green gown with long billowing sleeves and fixed my hair. It had grown past my shoulders. I stood near the background as the cheers were made and the drinks were brought out. I listened in amusement as Merry and Pippin started to sing songs of the Shire.

"Hmph, where did the elf go now?" Gimli grumbled.

"Outside probably, mingling and drinking isn't really his style," I replied.

"Not much of a partier," he commented.

"No, he likes subtle things: a few good songs and dances with the best elven wine. Even when he was little, he liked to watch people," I recalled.

"You talk of him as though he is a child," Gimli said.

"Well I am several hundred years older than him," I stated simply as he choked on his drink.

"You are older than Legolas! My god, I didn't know he had a thing for older woman," he gasped.

"You have no idea. I was reluctant to begin a relationship with him but we were both young and naive. We have been through much together," I shared.

"I guessed from the way he speaks of you," he concluded.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Master Dwarf. Good night."

I exited the hall into the fresh night air. I sensed Legolas standing outside and walked to him. He must have known I was there and turned around placing his cloak over my shoulders.

"Didn't feel being part of the crowd, eh?" I said.

"Not particularly, it is their victory, they should enjoy it." He placed his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder leaning into his body.

"What do the stars look like tonight, Legolas?" I pondered greatly desiring to look upon them.

"Still bright and beautiful. I did not mention that you look beautiful tonight."

He turned me around and kissed me thoroughly until we were both breathless. I reached up and traced the side of his jaw to his lips. I clasped both hands over his neck and rested my forehead to his. We listened to the sounds of night as we stood together in solitude.

"I think I am warm for the both of us. I should retire to bed. I share a room with Eowyn and some of the lord's wives." I said placing his cloak back on his shoulders.

"I will walk you back. I fear tomorrow will not be as peaceful."

I woke up before the sunrise and dressed back into my armour quietly not to disturb the others. I walked silently down the halls and found Gandalf smoking his pipe outside.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Stupid hobbit." He grumbled.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Pippin looked into the palantir," he said.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Enough for he saw a glimpse of Sauron's plan and managed not to say anything about Frodo and the ring."

"What will you do?"

"Tell Theodon of my plans to ride to Minas Tirth to warn the Steward," he informed.

"Then I shall go with you, I will wait for you by the tombs," I said.

"Yes of course, will you not say goodbye?"

"It's best I don't."

I made my way through the stalls of the stable hearing Faerinelin's neigh. I stopped in front of him to behind his ears.

"Have they treated you kindly?" I asked.

He replied by nudging me with his nose. I laughed opening the stall door and leading him out by his reins.

"We ride out now, take me where the wind blows," I whispered in his ear.

He stomped his feet to signal that he understood but he also nudged me again. I instantly felt saddened for I did not wish this confrontation.

"You mean to leave without saying a word?" Legolas demanded.

"I must ride to Gondor with haste." I replied gripping onto the reins.

He drew closer until his face was inches from mine.

"You will come back to me," he said with such hope.

I reached my hand over to touch his cheek.

"Even in the darkest hour you must hold onto hope and love. Remember your oath," I said turning away.

Abruptly, he pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. I held onto him tightly clinging onto this last memory of us together. Quickly, I untangled myself from him and mounted my horse.

"_Namaarie meleth-nin_,"

With those last words I left.

Author's Note:

Palantir- eight seeing stones made by the elves to communicate over long distances.

Muinthel- sister 

_meleth-nin- _my love__

_Namaarie meleth-nin- _Farewell my love


	10. Test of Strength

**Chapter Nine: Test of Strength**

Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings however I do own the characters Melethril, Celuwan, Meluivian and Tuviluiel. For Legolas' mother I don't own the person but the name I have given her is mine.

For four days we rode across the rough terrain through mud and terrain. Pippin slept through most of it but when he was awake I would distract him with talk of the Shire. The morning of the fifth we neared the gates of Minas Tirith. I dismounted from Faerinelin and holding his head with one arm. I stroked his mane with my hand.

"From here, we must part my friend. Where I journey next you cannot help me. Go back to the Golden Woods,"

I detached the Lorien leaf from my cloak and attached it to his mane. He snorted and nudged me.

"Go," I commanded once more. With hesitance he trotted away while I stood my ground. Finally I could hear him gallop away.

"I am not sure how I should approach Mordor,"

"Use your wind stone now before Pippin wakes up. Hold onto Shadowfax to save your strength,"

I nodded gratefully and moved to Shadowfax's right. Placing my hand on my left wrist I drew on the power of the wind and whispered a spell of invisibility. I closed my eyes feeling the power of wind around me. I felt energy as though I was floating.

_Open your eyes_

I cannot see

_Look_

I popped one eye open and took in the sight before me. Colours; walls of grey and white, tall towers. I blinked and set my eyes on Gandalf. He seemed to be looking at me but it seemed he knew I wasn't there. I lifted my hand and gazed in wonder. I had swirls of mist surrounding my body.

"Where's Melethril?" Pippin's voice interrupted my starring. I grabbed gently onto Shadowfax's mane. He didn't seem to mind while we were riding through the gates. While Gandalf and Pippin circled the levels of Minas Tirth I set my attention on the sites of Osgiliath. There was a huge wooden gate with iron locks barring the city from its last defences.

How am I to get out of here?

_Free the mother earth_

I slipped my fingers around my choker uncertain. I had only used the earth stone once to defend the patrols of Mirkwood and I had ended up weakened tremendously.

_Hurry time is short_

I took a short breath and drew the power of the earth so that the blood pounded within my skull.

Take me to Osgiliath 

It was a feeling of being sucked in and then being freed from a cage. I leaned my head against the walls of Osgiliath outside the tunnel where Frodo and Sam took. The wind picked up their scent and Gollum's. I flet my eyes close in exhaustion; the short path from Minas Tirth to Osgiliath drained much energy from me. I snapped my eyes open as I heard voices and footsteps. There stood a man of Gondor with the white tree embroidered into his tunic. I sensed elven blood in him.

Be assured there is no danger here 

A few seconds passed and he finally left. I staggered up and walked through the dark tunnel.

I kept a short distance behind them while I struggled to control the drawing of the firestone. Its call was loud within my mind. I followed Frodo into the mountain and watched as he struggled.

"Our choices are standing before use. One power is calling for me to unbind and the other is persuading you to keep it. May our choices be the right ones Frodo," I felt that I had to say that him understanding what he was partially going through.

"Frodo!" I heard Sam calling for him. I quickly vanished again from Frodo's sight; I did not intend to speak to both of them.

I watched the struggled that Frodo was carrying and just when I thought he would give in, an unlikely figure came to the rescue. Gollum bit off Frodo's finger to get his precious rig I rushed off the ledge after Frodo and Gollum both feel. Frodo was lucky for grabbing onto the ridges of the rock while Gollum was so enchanted with the ring that he fell into the lava. I reached forth my hand and called forth the powers of the stones. The firestone emerged in front of my hand from whence the wind stone concealed. It glowed of a fiery crimson. I was falling down towards the lava and I quickly flung the stone into the steaming liquid. Just as the ring began to melt so did the stone only now it had become fire no longer a reservoir of power. I was so close to the bottom now that I could feel the heat radiating onto my skin. I panicked and thought of the first place that came to my mind: Lorien. I was caught in a whirlwind of power feeling pulled from all sides as I was transported to my destination. However since the stones had been unbounded, they were harder to control. I had to release them back to their proper places. I looked around my surroundings and saw there was a battle occurring on my homeland. There were many places where I considered my home but Lorien was where I was born and to have evil roaming through the lands was intolerable. Galadriel had built this place with her own tow hands. I unleashed the powers of the stones; wind to lash, earth to trembled and water to drown. The wrath of terror that I had concurred lasted only for a moment before I released the elements back into their existence. Power overwhelmed me, sickened me to the bone. I collapsed on the ground in transition between life and death.

"Melethril."

I heard someone vaguely call out my name. Multiple dots of colour filled my visions; a hazy image of a face peered down at me. I felt myself being lifted of the ground and into someone's arms. I squinted my eyes to see the identity of the person. I could make out pale bond hair and blue eyes.

"Haldir," I choked out.

"No, _muinthel_, it's Orophin," he answered back.

"Your eyes they are blue," I noticed reaching my hand up to his face. I heard him draw a short breath.

"I am so tried, I want to sleep," I insisted.

"Don't leave," he pleaded.

"I wish I could see Legolas again," I contemplated as I was slowly losing consciousness.

"You can! Just stay with me," he urged.

"I don't know if I can-"

"You can and you will. I don't want to lose another sibling,"

"_Nin mell gruador_. You and Rumil were always the ones who took life so freely unlike Haldir who took it so seriously,"

"He took it so seriously because he was the eldest," he replied sorrowfully.

"You now are the oldest. Take care of our little brother," I said.

My eyes dropped and I fell asleep.

I have never been more thankful for sleep. My shape of a silhouetted walked through fields of flowers. There is darkness and in front of me a door of light. My hand is aching to reach out and touch the light. I turn around to look at my path behind me.

"You still have a choice," a deep voice said.

I bowed at the sight of the presence of the Valour.

"My lord Mandos,"

"Do you wish to accept death so quickly child?" he asked.

"I have already come here. My body is useless to me, I have completed my task," I answered.

"So you have my dearest child, but your mind tells you otherwise," he said.

"Why go back when the ones dearest to me are here?" I reasoned.

"Have you forgotten about your prince?"

Through the bright light that emanated from Mandos came a familiar one; one I had saved many times. I ran to him shaping his face with my hands.

"I thought I would never see your face ever again," I said tearfully.

"You have _mell muinthel_. Mandos has granted us our wish to see you again before you make your choice,"

"Do you mean they are all here?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he gestured behind him.

I looked past his shoulder and saw my parents standing together, Legolas' mother Meluivain and my dear friend from Mirkwood Tuviluiel. I went to my parents first both of them smiling proudly at me.

"You have succeeded where we both could not _mell nin_," my mother said warmly.

"_Adar_, _naneth_, I want to stay here with you," I insisted.

"You can't," she said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Have you forgotten there are those waiting for you still?" she asked.

"You said I had a choice," I directed at Mandos,"

"You can choose to stay here or you can go back," he answered.

Meluivain approached me first and spoke quietly to me. "My son has already grieved his mother's death, he does not need to grieve yours,"

"I made Legolas promise that he would take care of you, how will he if you are gone?" Haldir interjected after her.

"We can finally be together," I said.

"Yes darling. Would you live with the thought that you caused his death?" my mother soothed.

"But I have for yours!"

"You are not at fault for ours, _sell nin_. We were give the stones as wards you were the one to carry out the final task, something both your father and I could not do at the time," she assured.

"You were not there in the field when the orcs attacked me," Meluivain mentioned.

"Not at Helm's Deep with the Uri Kai," Haldir said.

"And what about you?"

"You cannot save everyone Melethril. This is the way of life balancing life and death. You may have lost many but think of the ones you saved as well," Tuviluiel said.

"Time is short Melethril, make your choice," Mandos waited calmly for my decision.

I looked at my loved ones and the path of shadows. I walked up to Haldir.

"What of Celuwan? Is she here?" I asked.

"I don't think she wants to find me nor I. We both hurt each other it's best we leave it alone,"

"You have spent your whole life fighting, go and spend your years with your beloved," my father said.

"I will hold you in my heart forever," I said to them feeling my heart saddened.

"And we with yours," they replied back.

"I am ready," I told Mandos.

"The road will be dark," he warned.

"Well I am going now," I looked one last time at them. With a glance backwards I walked into the land of the living.

Orophin

She felt so light and fragile under my arms as I carried her across the fields of the Golden Woods. Her light was diminishing rapidly with every step I took. I hurried through the gardens until I reached the mirror of Galadriel where the lady was ever standing there calmly. She turned around as I approached her at a short distance.

"We will lose her soon, come with me and take off her jewels," she said leading me to an isolated place-one I had never personally been to. The mithril that contained the stones were removed. I kept the necklace that Legolas gave her with me. There was a small pool filled with shallow water and inlet steps.

"Place her in here," she ordered starting to walk down the steps.

I walked to the side of the pool and gently placed her in it. The water did not soak through the clothing. It had to be healing water. I watched as Galadriel stood at her head and supported it with her hands to keep her afloat. I could feel an even stronger force of Galadriel's light radiating from the poolside. I watched as she touched her mind to hers keeping her in the light just as my sister had done before. Minutes passed and then hours, finally she pulled her to the steps letting her rest there submerged in the water except for her face. I helped her out of the pool taking her weight onto mine.

"Will she survive, my lady?"

"I have done all I can, we just have to wait for her body to heal,"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just visit her everyday, talk to her, she will come back to us,"

"What about her sight?"

"Her task is completed she is at peace, and yes she will be able to see the world again,"

Melethril

My journey was long and tiresome. I walked many miles in darkness and gradually the path began to light up slightly. I found myself standing on land surrounded by flowers. There was a river down the middle of the land separating Galadriel and I who was waiting for me on the other side.

"Come to me child," Galadriel gestured for me to cross the river that divided us. I hesitantly started my way through the cold water. The water began to slosh higher up my body from my ankles to my waist and rising.

"Do not be afraid just come to me," she said sensing my anxiety.

I complied reluctantly pushing my way through the strong force of the water. I began to panic as the water reached chin level.

"I cannot go any further," I protested.

"Yes you can," she assured.

"But how will I breath?"

"You are part of the elements, trust in them as you have done so before,"

I sunk lower and lower until my head was completely submerged and when I was completely immerged in the water I was awakened. I peered my sore eyes out to see colour and then I faded out.

_3019, May 20_

I woke up next to the sound of chattering. I could make out my two brother's voices. I shifted around placing my hand over my eyes.

"Where am I?" I said out loud.

"You are in bed in Lorien,"

"Arwen, it's really you," I said in wonder.

"Yes it's me. _Ada_, everyone she's awake," Arwen announced.

I could not described the feeling I had when everyone came into my room: Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Orophin, Rumil and Niphredil. I had for so many years become accustomed to the darkness that I had in my eyes but all of a sudden the sight was returned to me that I was speechless.

"Welcome back, Melethril," Elrond addressed on behalf of everyone.

"You must pardon me, what happened? Where are the stones?" I asked noticing the taken off weight.

"Where they should be. You have set them free unbinding your ties to them regaining your sight as your know from what you have seen," Galadriel explained.

"Then it is all over," They nodded.

"Why are you here though Arwen?"

"Estel has taken the crown of Gondor. Just as you said that I should still have hope. He is King and I am to be his Queen,"

I looked over to Elrond for assurance and he nodded solemnly.

"Then I have been asleep for a very long time,"

"Your body was greatly weakened by the forces of the stones. It took you many days just to heal your body,"

"I want to see myself,"

Aided by my brothers, I hobbled over to the full length mirror and starred at my own reflection. My hair was longer but instead of its golden gleam there was also a silverfish glow. My eyes were now a lighter shade of green.

"It was the power of the stones," Galadriel said taking a place behind me.

I starred at myself for a moment longer before replying, "Then I have been reborn,"

Author's Note:

Meluivain- name I have chosen for Legolas' mother, means sweet and fair in Sindarin

Tuviluiel- close friend of Melethril in Mirkwood, killed by orcs, means friendly/loving/strength/vigour in Sindarin

I got these two names from www.councilofelrond.com

_mell muinthel _– dear sister

_muinthel_- sister

Ada -daddy 

_Adar_ -father

_Naneth_ -mother

_Sell nin _– my daughter

_mell nin_- my dear

_Nin mell gruador-_ my dear brother


	11. Great Reunions

**Chapter Ten: Great Reunions**

Disclaimer: Read the rest.

_3019, I Lithe_

Legolas

I stood quietly with the fellowship waiting for the arrival of Arwen. Frodo and Sam had returned to us safe and recovering quite well. However what Frodo said still disturbed me. He had seen Melethril in the caves of Mount Doom, but then saw her vanish into thin air. Surely she survived the destruction of Mordor? Was she still alive? That thought tugged at the strings of my heart. I don't know what would become of me if I had heard that news.

"Relax laddie, this is not a funeral procession. Put on a happy smile for Aragorn," Gimli said.

"I am happy for Aragorn. I have known that they would be together," I replied.

"What about Melethril and you?" he asked.

My throat constricted at the mention of her name. "Always,"

"If she is as stubborn as you then she will survive," he stated.

I let out a half laugh choke. "I hope so my friend,"

We fell silent as we waited for the approach of the elves. Elrohir and Elladan rode at the front of the procession followed by the households of Rivendell. After them came Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and the folk of Lothlorien. Last of all were Elrond and his daughter Arwen Evenstar that rode up to the gates. I watched with a tug of envy as Arwen and Aragorn were finally reunited. At last of all the greetings, she came over to greet me.

"As my sister once told me to have hope, do you hold the same?" her blue eyes searched me thoroughly.

"Yes," I replied.

She did not reply but smiled a secret smile. She gestured behind her prompting me to look beyond her shoulder. I saw the crowd part for two lone figures. The first I recognized as Orophin and the other was holding onto his arm. The hood of the long grey robe was drawn over, but my heart leapt at the possibility. They walked through the parted crowd to inches away from me. The two of them stood there silently until the cloaked one lifted the hood off. There were collective gaps all around. It was her, but yet something was different. There was lightness in her as if a huge burden was taken off her. Her hair glowed of gold and silver and her eyes were a pale shade of green. She took a step up to me never leaving her eyes from mine. She attempted to complete a curtsy before I stopped her. "No."

She lifted both hands slowly up to my face and began to trace along the contours of my face. I found it very hard to breath. We spoke no words to each other as we studied one another. The others were waiting anxiously holding their breaths as well. Finally I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close to me. I burrowed my face into her hair. She sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in closer. We stayed together for a blissful moment before we were interrupted.

"Are you going to hold onto her all day or will I have a chance to embrace my dear friend Legolas?" Aragorn's amused voice sounded out.

She turned slightly in my arms to look at Aragorn for a first time.

"Well met my ranger of the North," she replied stepping out of my arms, which I reluctantly parted to let her embrace Aragorn. I remained close as she embraced Gandalf and exclaimed at how wondrous the hobbits were. They all blushed when she kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Ahem." Gimli annoyingly cleared his throat.

She turned curiously at him and studied him intensely.

"This is the dwarf?" she directed at me holding out her hand.

"The only one," I found myself saying slipping my hand into hers.

"Why you-" he was interrupted only to find himself flabbergasted as she leaned down to hiss his cheek.

"I have to thank you Master Dwarf for looking out for Legolas."

"Oh, it was nothing mind you he was very stubborn,"

I rolled my eyes slightly causing her to laugh.

"Shall we continue to the City? The time is yours now Aragorn, yours and Arwen's."

So we went into the city and celebrated the union of the long lost King and his elven queen. Our time would come.

Melethril

The celebration began as soon as we entered the city. The shadow of Mordor had been lifted and the tree of Nimloth had been restored. The city was marred from the war but the return of their lost king overshadowed the joy of the people. There was music, dancing and wine. Legolas scarcely left my side securing his arms tightly around my waist refusing to let me out of his sight. I found it quite amusing actually but I understood his actions; he was making up for lost time.

"_Meleth-nin_, I need some more water, will you fetch me a refill?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

I let out a small sign of relief. Having him so close in such a short time was suffocating me.

"Melethril," I turned at the call of my name and saw a tall fair headed woman heading in my direction with Faramir whom I had seen in Osgiliath. Her voice was vaguely familiar as I quickly tried to recollect it.

"Melethril, it is I Eowyn. I don't blame you for not recognizing me. Merry told me about your condition has been restored,"

"I had expected you to look the way you are. And a fine judge of character to choose a man of elvish blood."

Faramir seem surprised that I had mentioned his other heritage.

"It is strange that I should find such happiness when I was myself plummeting into the shadows," she sighed.

"One can expect surprises in a time of war. I am happy that the two of you have found each other," I said.

I watched them walk away hand in hand obviously to anyone else that they were truly in love.

"Ah love is in the air" Orophin sighed coming up behind my seat.

"Yes Arwen and Aragorn. Eowyn and Faramir and Rumil and Niphredil," I noted.

"You and Legolas," he mentioned.

"Now if you would find someone," I insisted.

"Don't start with me sister," he warned.

"Just don't want you to be alone," I said.

"I am not alone I have you, speaking of which where is Legolas? I thought he would be glued to your side?" he teased.

"He was but I think he got sidetracked," I answered observing that the twins had drawn him into conversation.

"Well his loss that he won't get the first dance from you," he took my hand and led me to the dancing floor.

"Now if you feel tried don't hesitate to tell me," he said leading me to the sound of the music.

"What am I? A piece of glass," I said dryly.

"You know you can't overwork yourself," he pointed out.

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to be so constrained all the time. With everyone watching my every move," I said a little irritated by the intense observation.

"Have you told Legolas yet?" he asked catching a glimpse of him looking at us.

"No, I don't think it is my place to tell him. Even if I did I know how he would treat me." I said.

"When you lost your sight he did not look upon you differently," he brought up tenderly.

"I know that," I snapped out of irritation.

He was about to say something when I felt my knees go weak. He cursed and grabbed onto my forearms to steady me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Legolas sensed something wrong and was making way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry sister. I shouldn't have gotten you so worked up," he apologized.

"No, it isn't your fault. I guess my body is not quite used to standing up for too long. I think I need to sit down,"

I let Orophin guide me to an empty chair and he sat with me until I caught my breath.

Legolas

I make my way through the busy crowd with intention of checking up on Melethril. My thoughts concerning her were interrupted by the Lady.

"If I could have a moment with you Prince," she asked.

I nodded despite feeling annoyed at being separated from my beloved.

She isn't going anywhere

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about my Lady?" I inquired politely.

"Melethril was almost lost to us," she said.

"But she is here, alive and well," I replied.

"Yes, but the stones have taken a toll on her body. If she exerts too much force or stress on her body she will die," she stated.

"Simply like that?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"And she didn't tell me this," I asked out loud.

"Elrond nor I mentioned it to her, but she knows her body better than anyone else. I only ask one thing of you Legolas," she said.

"What is your wish?"

"That you love her, take care of her and cherish her,"

"I have already done what you ask of me,"

"But respect her without causing her offence. There are some things that should be forgotten and some things that should be remembered."

The last words of the lady still echoed in my mind as I approached where she sat with her back facing me. I placed my hands gently on her shoulders.

"You aren't dancing anymore," I said.

She upturned her head to greet me with a smile.

"I am afraid I still haven't recovered my full strength yet." She placed a hand on mine to reassure her condition.

"How about a walk then?" I asked.

"I could use some fresh air," she said sharing a glance with Orophin.

She stood up and taking my arm and we walked past the crowed party.

Melethril

I looked up the moon drawn in by the serenity and beauty it shone. The stars winked brightly down and the light breeze rustled the leaves. I was encircled in Legolas' arms, my head pillowed on his shoulder as we sat on a stone bench outside away from the party.

"It feels strange viewing the sky again," I remarked.

"No doubt different from you were accustomed to," he said nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"And tomorrow Arwen will marry Aragorn. It seems things ended up right after all,"

"Yes they did. You also came back to me,"

"I almost didn't," I said truthfully.

"What?"

I felt my chin being lifted to meet his eyes.

"After I released the stones, I was virtually in the halls of Mandos but I was told to turn back and live my life with you,"

"Who convinced you?"

"My parents, Haldir, Tuviluiel and your mother,"

"My mother," he said softly.

"Legolas, I didn't intentionally forget about you. The stones were such a heavy burden on me that I just wanted to be free from it," I explained.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"One day but not this day I promised you that my love," I said taking his hand on my chin and holding it to my cheek.

"I thought you two would be here," Arwen's voice sounded out from behind me. We both stood up as Arwen and Aragorn walked hand in hand to where we are.

"Just wanted to get away from the excitement and have a moment of peace," Legolas said.

"Well you had your moment with her Legolas. Come Melethril we should retire and leave these two for their moment of peace," she answered taking her hand in mine.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," I said as we bid the two farewell and walked away.

I adjusted the headpiece on the crown of Arwen's head as she put finishing touches on her hair. Her dress was a pale green material scooped across her chest and long billowing sleeves. The upper arms and top of her dress were brocaded. I wore a dress of blue that left my shoulders bare and had sleeves coming past my hands to twist in tendrils. Towards the bottom of the dress the colour grew lighter with a trim of orange outlining the top of my dress and the belt that I wore around my waist, which contained a round amethyst looping in four chains to form a belt. Two strands of my hair from each side was pulled back and braided. The only jewel that I wore was the necklace that Legolas gave me with Orophin's charm attached to my wrist.

"Are you ready?" I asked helping her stand up adjusting the train of her dress.

" I believe I am,"

"I am glad that I am here," I said.

"So am I," she said embracing me.

"It is almost time Arwen," Elrond said as we broke apart. Elrond was dressed in a simmering white tunic and a long white robe and dawning the bronze circlet.

"I'll be outside waiting," I said leaving them alone.

As I closed the door of the inner chamber, Legolas and Gimli emerged into the room. The dwarf was cleaned up quite well and in his best clothes sporting no helmet or weapons. Legolas was dressed in white with the silver circlet bound around his head. He starred at me in amazement, as the last time I wore this dress was to celebrate the beginning of _truile_.

"_Bain_," he whispered to me as he circled my face with his hands and kissed me. The kiss went on for quite some time until Gimli began to feel awkward and cleared his throat. We parted nose to nose still starring at each other.

"You can stare at her later Legolas. Right now we have a wedding to attend," he said.

"Gimli is right, we don't want to ruin Arwen and Aragorn's moment," I said stepping back from Legolas an arm's length. Just as I did that the door opened and Elrond and Arwen came out.

"When Aragorn sees a glimpse of you he will surely trip at the sight of you Arwen," Legolas remarked.

"He is lucky then to have a friend like you to keep his head up," she said.

"The ceremony is beginning," the twins announced entering the room.

"We will be just a moment," I told Legolas and Gimli and they left the five of us standing together in silence.

"Shall we go Arwen? You don't want to be late for your own wedding," I said breaking the silence between us.

She nodded and took her father's arm. Together we went up into the High City and Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undomiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer and the tale of their long waiting and labour was come to fullfilment (ROTK, 302).

_Author's Note:_

The last sentence was directly taken from the rotk book expect for the first few words. The description of Arwen's dress is the one that she wears in the movie. The description of Melethril's dress was taken from a drawing that my artist friend drew for me.

_Meleth-nin_- my love

_Bain_- beautiful

_Truile_ – spring season in Sindarin


	12. One Journey Ends, Another Begins

Chapter Eleven: One Journey ends, another begins

**Disclaimer: Read the rest.**

Three days had passed when I finally met Eomer now King of Rohan face to face. He and Gimli exchanged respectable words over the fairest elven maiden in Middle Earth. Thankfully I was not part of that conversation.

"You are most welcome in Rohan my lady," he said when we were dining in the Great Hall.

"My thanks Horse Lord. Congratulations on your sister's engagement," I replied.

"I was heartbroken when I believed her to be dead," he confessed.

"Now I think your heart has jumped a mile hearing your sister's betrothal," I said.

"Well who wouldn't? Besides I gave him fair warning," he said.

"Do not fear. Faramir has elven blood he will treat her well," I assured.

"Where will you go now?" he asked feeling at ease now.

"I will attend you uncle's funeral and then I will journey back to the Golden Woods," I said.

"I have seen your kin; fair and tall they are. The hour is late, I bid you a good night," he said.

Somehow I sensed that Legolas was behind me when Eomer spoke those words.

"And you my lord," I inclined my head as he departed. I got up from my seat and made my way out of the hall into the open sky. I knew Legolas was following me but I didn't acknowledge him nor speak to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as I finally turned around to face him.

"Because I did not promise Gimli to see Fangorn Forest and the Glittering Caves," I pointed out.

"You can come with us," he insisted.

"No, I cannot. This adventure is between you and Gimli, _meleth-nin_. Besides I have not fully recovered, Lorien will heal me quickly," I assured.

"And what will happen to us when my trip with Gimli is over and you are in Lorien? What will become of us?" he asked.

"I said one day I would journey to Mirkwood again. A time and place and we can both make our way there," I said cupping his face in my hands.

"I cannot bear the thought of our separation again. Let us bind ourselves to each other," he said gripping his hands onto mine.

"We have bound ourselves, in case you have forgotten in Lorien during the festival of _truile_," I said.

"Yes but we took off our rings before the day you left for battle," he pointed out.

"You mean to ask me to marry you Legolas?" I asked feeling anticipation of the outcome.

"Yes, if you will have me," he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"Aye, I will," I said smiling.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out two silver rings.

"You had them with you all this time?" I asked reaching out to touch the rings.

"I couldn't just leave them at home sitting on a table somewhere. Besides these were your parent's rings that they gave to each other," he said.

"After the funeral I will journey to Lorien and you with Gimli and in a year's time we shall meet in Mirkwood," I promised.

"Then let us seal this," he said slipping the ring on my left hand and I did the same. We clasped hands and kissed under the moonlight.

"I wonder what the others will think," I said as we parted.

"Who says they will know?"

Oh they found out anyways. Even without intentionally hiding our rings, we acted as if everything was normal but when Niphredil saw the ring she knew what it meant as she was a witness to the ceremony in Lorien. She shrieked out my betrothal and then ran to tell Rumil who told Orophin who then confronted Legolas awhile he was with Gimli and Aragorn. Of course Aragorn would tell Arwen who naturally told her family. Pretty soon all of Minas Tirth knew about it! Well so much for peace. The departure came at last and we all journeyed to the Golden Hall of Meduseld where Theoden was buried next to his son. Afterwards a funeral feast was held where Eomer announced his sister's engagement. At last, it was time to depart and many partings were in store. I bade farewell to Eomer and Eowyn as well as Faramir and his uncle Prince of Dol Amroth. I assured them all that I would visit Rohan and Gondor one day. The parting of Arwen and Elrond was the saddest for me. I had been with Arwen when her mother Celebrian departed to the Undying Lands when she was still a little girl. They remained for a long time up in the hills and finally they came back down and I said my goodbyes to her.

"Life is a two-sided blade or so I have learned," I said embracing her.

"You shall come and visit," she asked.

"Oh yes. I am expecting to have see many children running around the palace," I suggested to her. I saw her crack a half smile.

"And I am expecting you and Legolas to be married soon," she emphasized.

"Don't fret so much about the future Arwen. You still have many years to enjoy together," I assured her.

"Then I shall say farewell to you for now,' she said.

"_Namarrie_ _muinthel_,"

We set out to Helm's Deep and rested there for two days. I visited Haldir's grave and planted the elanor flowers of his wreath around his grave. When Gimli and Legolas came back from their trip to the Glittering Caves, he and I decided to say our goodbyes there.

"I hold you to be in Mirkwood in a year's time my love," he said.

"And will you bring Gimli with you to see the woods?" I asked.

"Perhaps. I shall miss you so," he hugged me tightly in his arms.

"So will I," I said pushing back from his embrace slightly. We kissed our goodbyes and joined the rest of the party. We headed to Isenguard where Treebeard had taken up residence. Here was a sad departure from Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship. I journeyed back to Lorien once again, but I was still astounded by its beauty entering the great mellyrn trees and rows of elanor flowers. I settled well into my life in Lorien: riding Faerinelin every morning, reading in the library, cleaning, cooking, and sewing. But I would never again pick up a weapon. I was sorting through my trunks filled with many memories when I came upon my father's bows and arrows. I picked up the bow tracing the leaf patterns along the wooden arch. I placed it down on the soft fabric to see that my sword and blades were also neatly tucked in as well as my armour. I opened another trunk and found books of ancient lore, maps, sketchbooks and my journals. I absently flipped through one, finding a mark in a page with a pressed elanor blossom. There was only one person I could think of and I quickly left my room.

Standing in Haldir's flet, I could still feel him around everything. It was organized methodically and neatly. His clothes were all hanged up in the closet, his shoes lined up and his weapons. We had left Haldir in his armour when we buried him but Orophin kept the weapons for sentimental value. They all lay next to each other on the table: his sword, blades and bow and arrows.

"You should have them. He would want you to have them," Orophin said standing at the door.

"And what can I do with them? Keep them safe for me and perhaps one day I will ask for them again," I said handing them to Orophin bundling them up in a velvet cloth.

During my stay in Lorien, I visited Rivendell often keeping the spirits of the twins and their father up. During one of our nights out walking in the gardens, Elrond began to relive memories of his wife and his children.

"I use to remember watching Celebrian and Arwen sitting under the trees braiding flowers together," he reminisced.

"And she will do the same with her daughters," I said.

"Yes daughters she shall have plenty," he said solemnly.

"You have foreseen this then why did you deny her happiness?" I asked.

"Either choice she made, she would have lost something," he stated.

"And what would have happened if she sailed to the Undying Lands? She may have her family with her but gradually she will diminished until she dies of heartache," I pointed out.

"And she will die here as well," he said sharply.

"But at least she lived a life full of love and watched her children grow. Here this is for you, a reminder in case you forget," I said.

I handed him a roll of parchment bound by a blue ribbon. I watched eagerly as he untied the knot and unrolled the paper. It was a portrait of Arwen that I had recently drawn in Lorien. I had found myself sketching things and people again as I had given that up after the death of Tuviluiel.

"You seen to capture all the detail. Thank you Melethril," he thanked.

"The year is almost over. Do I have your blessing for our engagement," I asked.

"You most certainly do. Are you eager to see Mirkwood?" he asked.

"Yes Galadriel says that the shadows have been lifted off the land,"

"You are welcomed in Rivendell. I will leave the care taking of this sanctuary in the hands of the twins," he said.

"So they have chosen to remain here," I replied.

"I grow weary of this land now that Arwen has forsaken her immortality," he stated.

"I shall visit her as much as possible, uncle," I promised.

"Yes she would like that very much," he said patting my hand.

I rode silently through the tress aware that hidden within the canopies of leaves that dozens of eyes were watching me. My escort rode close to my side having strict orders from my brothers not to let me out of his sight until I was delivered to Thraunduil himself. I halted my horse when I thought I saw a face I recognized. I could have almost mistaken him for Legolas. Faeron was Legolas' elder brother, prince and heir to Greenwood. They both had the same colouring but he had his father's face features. Last time I had seen him he and Luthien were betrothed to one another. I nudged Faerinelin so that our horses were opposite each other.

"It has been too long," he said leaning over to touch my cheek to assure that I was real.

"Yes, it has," I replied touching his cheek back.

"Come we shall not linger here any longer," he said leading me to the heart of the woods. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the trees they radiated such light now. I could hear the distant flow of water and birds chirping. We reached the stables and I settled Faerinelin in his proper home. Faeron introduced me to everyone who passed.

"May I embrace you near-sister?" he asked. He was an inch or two taller than his brother.

"Let me look at you properly. Where is Luthien?" I asked drawing back from our embrace.

"She is attending to some patients. We are married you know," he said.

"It is what I expected,"

"Come we shouldn't keep father waiting any longer and your escort looks uneasy," he noted.

"Only by the instructions of my brothers," I said as he led me through the halls.

"Well I'll wait outside, you go in," he said.

I entered the slightly darkened room. I saw a figure sitting near an open window with a pile of papers stacked on the desk. I approached slowly towards the desk until I was standing right in front of him. He looked up startled. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't expect me to be there or because of my appearance. He rose up and enveloped me into his arms.

"You have away too long," he announced.

"I have been getting that a lot," I replied.

"Let me see you," he said parting away from me to run his eyes across me.

"Have you heard from Legolas?" I asked anxiously.

"He will be here within a fortnight. It seems he will be bringing his dwarf companion," he said.

"Well that should prove to be interesting," I stated smiling mischievously at him.

I think he chose to ignore that comment instead leading me out to his balcony that pretty much looked over the whole entire city. I gaze at the sight drinking in all the detail.

"Welcome to Greenwood," he said.

My journey had come to an end.

Author's Note:

If you are quite sure about some of the relationships or things that I have mentioned, don't worry hopefully I will explain in greater detail in later chapters.

Luthien- means enchantress in Sindarin. She has great healing skills which is why I choose this name meaning.

Faeron- means spirit in Sindarin.

_Namarrie_ _muinthel- _farewell sister

_meleth-nin- _my love


End file.
